Poker Face
by LeliaLuciaCaelum
Summary: AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker player know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't know -Man or any of the characters only Lucia.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter I**  
_La Reine __Rouge_

* * *

There were four people sitting at the table. A man with short black hair and ice blue eyes; he seemed like the hostile type though the biting of his lip seemed to show that he worried. To his right was a man, probably just turned into his twenties, with slight long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. His face remained calm but his eyes kept moving from each player to the table in uncertainly. The third had long grey hair and fading brown eyes. He may be older that the other two but he seemed to have a solid face. His hands were neatly folded on top of the table but to the naked eye, they were trembling; self-doubt.

Finally, there was a young woman; that woman was me. I was trying to study my opponents' moves one by one - each of them having almost invisible faults in their poker faces. My face was completely emotionless as my eyes glanced towards the dealer.

Currently, the pot was around ten thousand dollars. Already ten people had left out table, leaving only the four of us. I could tell we would all do anything for that money, and each of us wanted to win more than anything. The silence between us was deafening.

"...I raise five hundred."

Everyone looked towards the blonde of the table, seeing him slide a couple chips in the middle. The other two males looked around. Soon, the other two seconded his notion and placed the same amount of chips in the middle. My eyes lingered on all of them as they turned towards me. Not to disappoint me, I did the same.

The dealer gave us all two cards and almost instantly, everyone slightly lifted their cards so only they could see what they got. I could see the black haired man's lip twitch, almost trying to hold back a smile while the old man's face held a neutral stance. The blonde seemed to pale slightly, but of course, hid it after a few seconds.

I did nothing.

"...Hit me." The old man called to the dealer, who had gave him a card faced down. Almost cautiously, he looked at it. I could see angry and frustration flicker in his eyes while a slight scowl appeared on his face. "Busted..." He murmured darkly while the blonde seemed almost relieved. The old man had a Jack of diamond and a five of spades before he got a Queen of spades.

The black haired man glanced up at the deal. "...Hit me." He said almost cockily. That was a bad mistake. The dealer handed him the card and he slapped the table, causing a loud 'thud'. "Damnit!" He snapped, grabbing his remaining chip closer to him, growling in frustration. He had a nine of clubs, seven of heats, and drew a five of diamond.

How unfortunate.

"I'll...stay." The blonde said cautiously, eyeing the other two who had failed. His emerald eyes landed on me, almost scared of what I was going to say. No doubt he was a new person to gambling; his poker face was tremble and he even paused with his sentence, as if he was going to change his mind.

I took another glance at my cards before placing them down again. "Hit me." I answered in a bland tone. The deal tossed the card towards me face down and I peered at it before placing it with my other two cards. "I'll stay." I told him before the blonde looked at me and I looked at him.

There was fear and excitement in his eyes as he stared at my cards on the table. He flipped his cards, revealing a ten of diamond and nine of clubs. Everyone's eyes turned to me, more my face than my cards. The thought I would give any signs of distraught or cockiness.

A pro never does.

"Player Thirteen wins." The Dealer called as I flipped my cards to reveal a King of Hearts and a nine of diamond. The other three groaned in annoyance or frustration. I stood up from the stole as the dealer pushed all the chips towards me and I finally smirked slightly. It only made the failures feel more like failures.

I put the chips in my bag, starting to walk away still smirking smugly. "Heh. _La reine frappe à nouveau_." I said in French. The old man and the dark haired guy's eyes widened while the blonde looked confused, and still pretty sad about losing.

"It could have been...could it?"

"_La Reine __Rouge_...the legendary player from France."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know this chapter sucks and is short but I try my best. There won't be too much French, don't worry. I don't know much about Poker - everything I know is from online DX I hope you liked it though!


	2. Chapter 2

**HugThePsycho007** - Thanks for the translation and your compliment! Her name is actually Lucia Rouge but your corrections on the name is right since people in the story don't know her name. And the faces... I stared to watch this show about mircoexpression which also got me to write this story too XP

**ChrissyViolet **- Thank you very much! I was kinda surprised no one thought of it sooner...

**Disclaimer:** I don't know -Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter II**  
_To London_

* * *

"Where to next, Yuffie?" I asked, leaning back in the front seat of the car with my hands behind my head. Of course, I was proud of my last win. It was in a suitcase in the back of the car, along with four more cases.

My best friend was driving and pretty wildly too. She had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Apparently from the sign, we're going to _London, England_." She said the name with a horrible British accent, causing me to laugh.

"Do you think they'll be a challenge?" I mused slightly, glancing at the road. I could already see London.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Who knows - most likely not." She stated, grinning slightly and I shook my head at her cockiness towards me. "But I'll still look for who, what and where."

That's how we worked. Yuffie would get information on who was the worst gambler, who was the best, if they had a lot of money, if they didn't. Then, she would tell me and I would go in prepared for all the gamblers like myself. It's good to know have some intelligence when you go into the battle field, right?

"London's five star hotel, right?" Yuffie side glanced towards me while I gave her a look that said 'obviously'. She pulled into the driveway and parked the car. We grabbed our suitcases filled with both cash and clothes.

We walked into the hotel. I've always thought London hotels would be elegant but this is _ridiculous._ I swear their walls - everything was made out of gold. That or they spray painted it a gold color. Yuffie nudged my rib with her elbow, pointing to the counter with a sly grin.

I'll tell you now - Yuffie, my best friend...is a whore. And I do mean a whore. I don't even know how many times she has already had sex before but I still love her. I do try to stop her sometimes or I just leave her be. What she does is not my business. As long as she's still my best friend and does her job - I'll still be with her.

"Welcome to Royal Chace Hotel." The man behind the counter greeted with a thick British accent.

Yuffie leaned on the counter, opening her mouth to say something. "We'd like a twin room, please." I cut her off, covering her mouth with my hand. The man smiled slightly before pressing something into the computer.

"That will be...One hundred and twenty pounds, please." He said and I shuffled through my pockets with one hand. I'm glad we converted some of the money into pounds - less of a hassle. I gave the money and he took it, punch more into the machine before there was a small ding. The draw opened and he put the money in before he handed us a key. "You're room is on the seventh floor; 712 Enjoy your stay."

Yuffie smirked slightly. "I will if-"

"Let's go," I grabbed the back of her shirt and started to pull her towards the elevator, much to her discontent.

The elevator opened with a ding and we stepped it. She was still pouting about me not letting her flirt. "Ah! Please hold the elevator!" A young voice with a slight British accent called, causing me to stop the door from closing. An old man a bit shorter than me stepped inside and gave me a thankful smile. "Thank you."

Wait a minute...he wasn't old!

He had short white hair sure, and his eyes were a grayish blue but his skin wasn't wrinkled at all. If I were to guess, he looked about fifteen or so. My eyes noticed the star shaped scar on his forehead and went down his left eye to his cheek. Weird. "Uh...you're welcome." I answered, still a bit confused with the hair and the scar.

Yuffie glanced up from her pouting to the floor to stare at him, probably with the same look I did as he reached over to press the same floor. He had the most cheerful aura I've ever seen anyone have. There was a pleasant smile on his face and it was even strange to me.

I noticed he was dress so properly - like a little gentlemen. How cute. I wasn't sure if he was ignoring us staring at him to be politely or he just didn't care. Soon, the elevator stopped and the door opened with a small ding. He gave a small smile before stepping off.

We stared at each other. The doors started to close and I held it open with my hand and went out with Yuffie following me. He went down the opposite hallway and went to around. As soon as he opened the door, he went inside and something golden hit him right in the face. He groaned slightly as he shut the door behind him.

"Well that's...odd..." Yuffie murmured as I shrugged and went down our hall to our room. Although I couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** She sees Allen and talks to him very briefly. I wonder how he got into such an expensive hotel...:3 I'm sure you know though, anyway review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**ngelfreak100 -** Thank you! I try to do my best.

**James Birdsong **- Thank you for your words!

**HugThePsycho007 **- Yes, I am from Canada XD. Thank you for your compliments! Lucia and Yuffie are seventeen as for Allen's age that will be said soon in one of the chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter III**  
_A Mysterious Challenger  
_

* * *

It was around ten o'clock at night. Yuffie and I were standing in line of the London Casino. People were either, excited, being thrown out, leaving drunk, or cocky. Fun. "So, Yuffie - info." I stated, not looking at her.

"You're best bet is the Five Card Draw," Yuffie started to say as the line started to move again. "Most people here are a bit more deceiving than the last place, the richer people usually wear normal tuxedos to hide how wealth they are and there's a legendary player -besides you- coming tonight." She explained.

My head to turn towards her. "Really, who?"

"Uh, not much is known about the person but he is a guy."

"...You didn't even look into it, did you?"

"...No."

"Yuffie!"

"Wah! I'm sorry!!"

"I. Ds?" The guard at the front inquired, holding out his hand towards us. Instantly, we took out our I.D's and placed it in his hands. His eyes narrowed before he gave it back to us and opened the doors.

Will the elegance never stop?

"..Daaaaaamn." Yuffie whistled slightly, looking around. This place was not just large, it was _huge_ and filled with people. The only voices that were heard were the dealers and some idiots yelling about winning.

I smiled slightly at her as I came back from exchanging my money for chips. "I'm going to go round up some money." I turned my attention to a Five Card Draw game about to start, missing two players. "I'll see you soon with a lot of chips." I smirked slightly.

"No doubt." She gave me a thumbs up before noticing a guy walk past her who we instantly started to follow with a flirtatious look on her face.

I rolled my eyes at her, smiling before I walked over to the game sitting myself down. "I'm in." I announced while the other two looked up at me, as if trying to study me. Good look with that. My smile faded and I remained neutral, much to their disappointment.

The Dealer was shuffling the cards aimlessly, waiting for one final person and if one didn't come, he would start. The other two seemed to be working together since they kept glancing towards each other. That or they were both hoping that no one else would come.

"May I join?"

A voice with a slight British accent inquired, causing us to look towards the person. His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't remember from where. He had white spiked hair and a strange metal mask covering his eyes and nose. I could only see the smirk on his face. He was wearing a strange white sweater with fur around the collar part with a white glove on his right hair and a black on his left. How unique. I wasn't sure if he was old or not but that smirk would have sent Yuffie on his lap in no matter what the age.

"Sure." The Dealer seemed a bit surprised by the politeness as the white haired person sat down beside the dealer, across from me. "Alright then, let's start."

For some reason, this seemed like it was going to be an interesting game...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Are people even allowed to wear stuff like that in a casino? XD I already have a couple chapters written of this story, that's why I update it so fast. It's pretty short I know but please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel of Fate1** - Thank you for your words and yes, yes I did steal-ish Yuffie. The match his kinda short but I tried DX I'm not really a poker fanatic like Lucia's supposed to be. And I had to make Yuffie a bit lazy...just a little.

**ChrissyViolet **- XD True.... that would have been funny to write!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter IV**  
_The Queen versus the Clown  
_

* * *

The bets were all in.

The dealer handed out twenty cards - five to each of us.

My eyes flickered from my cards to the ones who seemed to be working together. They had to be - they kept looking between each other, tapping on their cards, playing with their hair - the essentials of signals. I noticed they even used their feet. Foolish.

The one of the other side placed down two cards and were given two new ones by the dealer. A touch of his hair. The one beside me put down three of his cards, and got three knew ones. A tap on the card to the far right. I glanced up to the white haired strange who seemed to notice their patterns as well.

He looked towards me - I couldn't see his eyes through the mask but I'm sure he saw mine. We kept our gaze on each other as if we were secretly having a discussion about how to take out those idiots beside us but neither of us smiled or smirked.

The masked challenger placed down four cared and got another four in exchange. This made me look at my own hand; an Ace of diamond, a Ten of clubs, an Ace of Hearts, an Ace of Spades, and a Queen of Hearts. My best bet was to get rid of the Queen...

I placed down the single card and the dealer handed me back one; just what I need. The eyes of the ones working together were on me, watching my expression but I held up my neutral face. The Mask -I now nicknamed him - seemed to be only paying attention to himself...that's a good call. He's trying to make the other two worried.

The one on the other side folded after the one beside me ran a hand through his hair. Interesting. The next bets were placed. Forty thousand. Yuffie was right - the people in normal tuxedos seemed to have a lot of money. The Mask looked both elegant but also normal. It was just his attire that threw me off.

The moment that the work-together two were waiting for came. We had to show our cards. I'm not sure why the folded one looked reveal but it only raised my suspicion that they were working together. The one beside me placed his cards down.

A Queen of Diamonds, a Queen of Spades, a Three of Hearts, a Three of Clubs, a Three of Diamonds - A Full House. Nice but not nice enough. The Mask and I looked at each other before I showed my cards, seeing that he wasn't going to show his anytime soon. an Ace of diamond, a Four of clubs, an Ace of Hearts, an Ace of Spades, and an Ace of Clubs; Four of a Kind. Anger flashed in his eyes and I almost laughed.

The Mask let out a small smile - it seemed familiar to me too - and showed his cards. A King of Diamonds, a King of Hearts, a King of Spades, a King of Clubs and a Three of Spade; The Mask had Four of a Kind too. And the other two seemed angrier that he had _their_ three. Priceless. The other two left instantly, angry. Defiantly working together.

Now, if I knew London well - or from what Yuffie told me while we were in the Hotel - instead of seeing which suit was higher or sharing the pot, we would have what they called a **Final Showdown**. The Dealer grabbed up the cards and shuffled them quiet profoundly before handing us our five cards. I was right.

The Mask and I exchanged looks -which I have no idea why, I've never done that with another player since they couldn't keep eye contact - before he placed down two cards, gaining two more. I looked down to my own cards. I was three away from a Straight Flush. It was risky, but I had to take it.

As I got my new cards, I fought the sigh or relief wanting to escape me. I wasn't called Lady Luck for nothing. We looked at each other once more. There was a chance to bet more but I wasn't stupid enough to do it and neither was he. I just noticed that we were being watched from around the room.

"Isn't that La Reine Rouge?"

"The Legendary one from France..." The Mask seemed to turn his head slightly towards the person that had said that before turning back forward. I fought the smirk wanted to spread on my face.

"But that's Crown Clown, right?"

"Yes, that mask makes him so..."

So he was the Legendary Player from London; his name was Crown Clown.

Interesting.

I placed my hand down on the table - A Four of Hearts, a Five of Hearts, a Six of Hearts, a Seven of Hearts, and a Eight of Hearts. "A Straight Flush..." A group behind me murmured, astonished while a small smirk spread on Crown Clown's face as he placed his cards down. My eyes widened, almost disbelieving.

A Ten of Diamonds, a Jack of Diamonds, a Queen of Diamonds, a King of Diamonds and an Ace of Diamonds...

"A Royal Straight Flush...." I said, staring at his cards in complete shock while the crowd around us hushed. That was _insane_. A _Royal_ Straight Flush was so rare...you'd have to be _insanely _lucky to get that. My eyes darted up to Crown Clown who had already taken his chips in a bucket, smirking down at me.

"It was a good game." He started to walk away. "I hope to go against you again, _La Reine Rouge_."With that, he disappeared into the crowd. The last thing I saw was his strange white coat/cape flow behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it was a short odd match - I don't think it's true about that rule with the showdown thing in London but anyway - I wanted to make it longer but Allen had enough cash/chips as it was XD Review please~!


	5. Chapter 5

**HugThePsycho007** - I really could see that too XD And yes, Allen is being very ungentlemanly towards her but no one really know who he anyway so he's okay XD Thank you for your words!

**WolfInferno** - Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter V**  
_The Aftermath  
_

* * *

"Wait, you lost?"

"Yes..."

"**You** _lost_?"

"Yes, yes, now stop rubbing it in my damn face!"

Yuffie and I were on our way out of the casino with a bag of money; ten thousand just like in the old town. I told her a bout my Final Showdown with Legendary Player that she didn't look up on. She felt kind of bad - until another 'hot' guy went past her - but was mostly surprised that I lost. I **_hated_** the fact that I lost - that someone beat me.

"At least we still got some money." Yuffie tried to be cheery, but I dismissed her talking to me. We would have had more if I didn't lose that forty thousand dollar game. She must have sensed my frustration and started to take the bag from my shoulders. "Hey, girlie you need to calm down."

My left eyebrow twitched and I clenched my fist. "I. Am. Calm." I stated, gritting my teeth. She knew that losing to anything made me annoyed but I hardly ever did and when I did...apparently it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Look; why do you go chill off some where." She stated, placing the bag over her shoulder and placed her hands on my forearms. "I know nothing I say is going to help your short fuse," I glared at her, "But walking usually does but be back soon - it's supposed to rain tonight and I didn't bring an umbrella."

And so, I took her advice and went opposite ways of her. My hands were shoved into my buttoned up coat pocket and my eyes were downcast to the floor. My mind boggled for answers as to who this Crown Clown was. The voice and even that smile he gave seemed familiar but I've seen so many faces since I was six, it's not even funny.

I found myself walking in a park. It was around midnight so of course it was dark outside, but the lights were on. I sat myself on a bench, staring at the swing set in front of me. One side of me wanted to swing but the other side was still pissed off about losing. Guess which side one.

Suddenly, water hit the tip of my nose, causing me to look up. A frown started to appear on my face as water kept falling from the sky. "Great," I murmured under my breath as the rain kept falling down at a faster rate. Rain did always use to sooth me so it was nice but it was a bit too cold for it now. I closed my eyes, feeling the rain slowly wash away my anger and also leaving me soaked.

"You shouldn't be sitting in the rain like that. You'll catch a cold." A soft voice told me, and it was unsurprisingly British but not too much. The rain stopped hitting me and I opened my eyes, looking up. A black and white umbrella. I glanced to the side to see a white haired boy smiling brightly at me, holding the umbrella with his left gloved hand.

I blinked my eyes a few times. It was the same boy from the elevator. "I'm fine." I told him, looking back towards the swings. "I'm used to being in rain, so you really don't have to." I could feel his gaze lingering on me but he never once move the umbrella from above me.

"Still, I would feel wrong to leave a lady unshielded by the rain when I have an umbrella." He said, cheerfully while I turned back to him with a look of disbelief. Was he being sarcastic? No, that smile on his face was real and it made me want to smile.

And I did.

His eyes widened slightly as he blinked at me. I could have sworn I saw him blush but it was hard to see in the dark. Suddenly, the clock struck Midnight and my head shot towards it. "It's already that late?" I murmured to myself before standing up, him following still holding the umbrella over us. "I should get going." I stated abruptly, starting to walk away, expecting the rain to hit me.

But it didn't.

"Allow me to accompany you home, miss." He told me, causing me to turn back to him. "So you wouldn't get soak any more than you already are." He said with his smile while I stared at him, almost skeptical. No one was ever this nice.

I still pondered on the thought though. "Well, can I at least get your name before I start to run yelling 'Stranger Danger'?" I asked him jokingly but he seemed a bit taken back, almost fearful of that I might do it. I laughed at him. "I'm kidding."

"Oh." He blinked his eyes at me before smiling once more, holding out his free hand. "My name is Allen Walker."

I stared at his hand, a bit thrown off but shook it anyway. "I'm Lucia Rouge." Our handshake stopped, but his smile remained.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Rouge."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw, Allen's so cute and gentlemanly, no? Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad - Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**mfinga19** - Thank you!

**Cerea** - I know, it's better that way. Thank you for the encouragement!

**authorwithissues** - Thank you - I was just wondering if I did since I was reading the manga, seeing how his attitude was changing but know I know I got him right~

**HugThePsycho007** - I know, ain't he? I know, I think I'd kidnap an 21st century Allen if there was one XD I miiiiight make Yuffie attack him...in the furture XD

**bluenari **- Thank you! I update fast because I already have about eleven chapters done but only posted six. I was just waiting for some reviews~ Thanks for your words!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter VI**  
_The Known  
_

* * *

"Are you sure you're sixteen?" I asked the white haired boy walking beside me.

Allen turned to me with that cheerful smile of his. "Yes, I'm quite sure."

We were currently walking down the wet streets of London. The rain had stopped and the umbrella was now down, Allen still holding it with his left hand. I was a bit taller than him - I noticed - but you could hardly tell. He was a kind, sweet, and caring boy. It was a bit weird since most guys were jackasses, cocky or womanizers or all of the above.

Allen was a perfect gentleman.

He seemed to be living in London for a while since people on the streets would often say hi to him as we walked past. Of course, he would politely greet them back. I noted that most of them were food places. It was weird since he was such a skinny boy - well, not anorexic but he was...like a bean sprout or something.

"You look older." I pointed out, while he gave me a slight surprised look. "...Or maybe it's just your hair." His expression fell, which cause me to let out a small laugh. "It's true - I thought you were an old guy when you walked onto the elevator."

Allen gave me a slightly confused look that seemed to be adorable adorning his face. "Eh?" He blinked, completely lost. I stated at him with an amused look. He's a clueless gentleman. "Ah!" It clicked in his head. "Your voice did seem familiar to me...you're the one who held the elevator door open for me, right?" He smiled once more. "You were with your friend as well..."

"Yeah - her name's Yuffie." I told him, smiling slightly. "So you didn't recognize me from the bench then." I just recalled.

He shook his head towards me. "No, I didn't. You were just a lady getting soaked and I had an umbrella." A pleasant smile spread on his face. (Does he ever not smile?) "I'm glad I had an umbrella for both of us." I gave him an odd look.

"Why's that?"

He gave me a look as if to say 'Isn't it obvious' but smiled anyway. "Well, then I would get soak because I would have given you the umbrella of course." I stared at him with an incredulity look. He must have noticed. "I really would, Miss. Rouge." He said, waving his hands in front of him with a nervous smile while the umbrella hooked around his wrist.

"...Well, if you say so." I stated. He seemed to be telling the truth - due to my poker lessons through out the world it helped me read people better. I could tell when their lying, joking or even playing a charade. It was called _mircroexpression._ But I didn't need to read Allen Walker. He was dead serious.

We stopped in front of the Chace Hotel and he opened the door for me while his smile on place. A gentleman indeed. Inside was very bright compared to outside. The nightshift worker glanced up from her perch, before looking back down. We walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. There was ding, and we walked inside.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Allen trailed off as he pressed the seventh floor and stared at me with slightly widened eyes.

I stared at him. "What?" He abruptly shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" He gave me an apologetic smile, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. There was a light blush on his face. How cute. He coughed slightly in his hand. "Ah..." He seemed to have lost the question he was trying to ask me before. Defiantly clueless.

The elevator opened with a ding and I stepped out first, Allen following shyly. It was cute how innocent he seemed - just like he was a ten year child or something. "Well, I should be getting back to my room." I told him, turning towards the opposite hall of his.

"Uh..." He started to speak, causing me to turn back to him. "I'll...see you later...right?"

I smiled at him. "I'll see you later, Allen." I started to walk back down the hall. I could practically feel the blush coming off of him. His booted feet thumped softly against the ground and he walked to his door. I turned the key into my room and stole a glance down the hall...

...Just to see Allen get hit in the face with a suitcase...

"You almost lost the money, idiot apprentice!" A deep voice snapped from inside the room while groaned, holding his face slightly and picked up the suitcase from the floor but nevertheless, walked in with an annoyed look on his partly covered face. I blinked repeatedly down the hall.

What the hell just happened...?

* * *

**Author's Note:** XD I had to put the ending like that. And yes, I did make Allen sixteen rather than fifteen...just cause. And I think I made him smile to much in this chapter sorry DX I wonder if anyone seen a small little clue in this chapter that explains the title....any review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**authorwithissue **- I made it kinda obvious, huh? XD

**WolfInferno** - Well technically I could since the setting takes place in the summer/fall and Allen's birthday is supposedly the 25th of December.

**HugThePsycho007** - You did?! You get...a cookie! XD And good, I hoped he wasn't. Thanks!

**Cereah** - Of course I had to put Cross and his endless debts XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter VI**I  
_The Unknown  
_

* * *

Yuffie actually came into the apartment after me, her hair tousled and her clothes were out of placed and not even on properly. No doubt she got laid. She didn't tell me who, but all her description was; hot, good, sexy and mind-blowing. Like she didn't say that about anyone else...

It was around nine the next morning that I got up and got ready. I had to wake up Yuffie - which took a while since she said she felt sore but I got her up anyway since it was hear fault we're going searching anyway. She got up eventually, partly limping.

As for what we're searching for - it was obvious; information on the Crown Clown. I was still pissed off that he had beaten me but since Yuffie didn't get the information like she usually does, we had to get it now. As soon as I got enough information, I was going back to that casino.

Yuffie came out, walking a bit better than normal, glaring slightly at me. "It's you're fault, _February_." I scowled, using the English version of her last name, causing her to roll her eyes. "If you'd research on him before we went to the casino, I could have beaten him."

"Or just lose like you did last night." She murmured grumpily. I brushed off what she said. I knew she was cranky when she was woken up but she still happened to annoy me.

I started to walk out the door, before glancing back at her. "Hurry up - the faster this is done the faster you can get to sleep." I stated, leaving the room. Of course with that comment, she instantly followed me.

"The Crown Clown?" A jolly old lady said, fixing the flowers in front of her shop. "Hm...I heard from the locals that he's quite the po-faced." She told me while Yuffie gave her an odd look but I nodded my head in understanding and gratitude. It meant **poker face**. It was true - the Crown Clown was good.

"Oh, the poker bloke..." A male blew out some smoke from the cigarette he was smoke and side glanced down at us. "Bloody brilliant, I tell ya." He shook his head, "Lost a couple of quid to 'im, I did... but I don't know nothin' about 'im really."

"Ah, yes..." A young woman smiled pleasantly at us. "That Crown Clown." She sounded infatuated. It made me sick to my stomach. "Everyone thinks he's an old codger but he's actually no more than a spotty youth." She said dreamily.

"The Crown Clown?" A person sipped his tea, before placing it back on the table. "Quite the ace, that chap." He smiled slightly, glancing up at us. "I'm sorry bints but I don't know much about him."

I smiled reassuringly towards him. "It's alright - thank you for your time." Yuffie and I walked out of the coffee shop with a small sigh. "He really is a mystery isn't he?" I murmured irritated before taking the pen and note pad from my bag. They were notes on what they had me.

"How the hell did you understand them?" Yuffie blinked, staring from the paper to my face.

I shrugged my shoulders slight. "One my friends in France came from London and would always use British slang - I made him tell me what everything meant." I looked down at the notes. "Most of the information was about how he played - which was very well - and apparently he may be sixteen to eighteen."

"You really got that from what they said?" She asked me and I nodded my head. Simultaneously, our heads hung with a long sigh. I couldn't believe there was nothing on this guy; nothing useful anyway. He was like a ninja of poker or something...

I lowered the burette on my head, placing the note pad and the pen in my bag and looked down the streets. It was around noon and everything was now busy; children running down the streets, people selling things, reading newspaper. It was more hectic that yesterday.

"Lucyyy~" Yuffie suddenly hugged my around my shoulders, pressing her cheek against me. I side glanced towards her. "I'm hungry." A small sweatdrop appeared beside my head. Whenever she was hungry she got clingy to who ever had money - that was usually me.

"Alright, let's go..." I told her, causing her to let go and instead link our arms together, a grin spread on her face as we started to walk into the nears restaurant of her liking - which of course, was an elegant one. I hoped they had normal food and not rich food - I can't eat it for some reason. It made me sick.

I couldn't help but wonder who exactly was behind that mask - he isn't old but he's more of a pro than I am. Not knowing anything about him was bugging me, but not as much is not seeing that face under the mask. Why was he even wearing it in the first place? What did he have to hide?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry no Allen in this one! But there is a lot of British words XD Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**HugThePsycho007 **- XD Thanks, I love putting the slang in there and Allen being a ninja of poker. Of course, I couldn't make Lucia like that or then she'd be a mary-sue type person. Though I know that she will be annoyed... : D. Yep, Lucy does look reality in the face - Yuffie doesn't by the way. Speaking of Yuffie, her last name Kisaragi (如月) is the Japanese name for the month of February...or so wikipedia says XD

**Sakra-chan** - Thank you very much!

**rmiller92 -** Her full name is Lucia Rouge so her last name is red but I think it's the same thing you told me...I just never changed it XD

**Cereah -** I know isn't he? Gasp, stop ruining the plot! Spoiler! Spoiler! XD and Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter VIII**  
_The Other Masked One_

* * *

"...The hell is bangers and...mash?" Yuffie's eyes squinted at menu, a disturbed look on her face as she looked up at me.

I stifled my laugh at her face. "It means _sausage _and _mash potatoes_, Yuff."

We were sitting near the back booth in the restaurant - due to the 'tip' I gave the waiter - looking at our menu. Yuffie was so confused with the different use of words but thankfully I knew what they meant. A waiter walked up to use with a cheerful smile - a fake cheerful smile.

"Ello, did you ladies have your order ready?" He asked, looking between us while Yuffie looked to me from the guy before doing a double take. "Any starters?"

A sly smirk spread on her face as she opened her mouth to say something. "I'd like a couple of custard tarts and tea, white with." I told him, cutting off Yuffie who glared at me. "My friend will have some chips and pop please." I answered for her while he wrote it down.

"I'll have your order ready soon." He gave us another fake smile before wandering to the back.

Yuffie instantly scowled at me. "What the hell? Stop cunt blocking me!" I smack my forehead with the palm of my hand, suddenly happy that no one would probably know what the hell she was talking about. She truly was a whore - my best friend but a whore.

"February, are you an idiot?" I sneered in a hushed tone, glaring at her. "Clearly he didn't want to serve us, let alone be in our presence - why don't you just cut the flirtatiousness until we leave?" I snapped lowly while she stared at me blanking before nodding her head.

Guilt flashed into her eyes as they went downcast. "I'm sorry, Lucia." She stated, handing her head a bit. A small frown formed on my lips before I sighed and placed a hand on her head.

"Idiot, you know I'm used to you're whoring ways but I don't want you cussing off some guy who didn't want to sleep with you like last time." I leaned back into my seat and she looked up at me, blinking before a grin spread on her face; probably recalling that day. Crazy...

Suddenly, there was a sound of glass shattering. Everyone's head shot towards the best seat in the restaurant - it was the furthest from the bathroom and the closest to the kitchen. There was a broken bottle of wine on the floor - a cheap type of wine and it was full.

"What the _hell_ is this?" A gruff voice that sounded vaguely familiar snapped at one of the waiters that came to him. There were already two, why was there a next one? One of them was bowing to him, directly onto his knees and the other was holding a bowl of fresh fruit. "I asked for **_Romanee Conti_**! Not this crap!" He snapped at them. He had blazing long red hair and a mask covering half of his face with glasses over his visible brownish maroon eye.

The waiter winced, clearly scared of this man. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't carry...!" He was cut off by the stomp of the man's foot; cause him to squeal in fright.

"Then get me your best wine, idiot!" He sneered at the waiter who quickly nodded his head and dashed off. It was only until now that I realized there were about four girls with him in the circular booth - two on each side of him. He sounded like a complete asshole...

I turned back to Yuffie who was staring at the red headed man with wide eyes before she grabbed my shoulder shaking me and pointing towards him. "That's the guy I slept with last night he was...just...like...**_whooooa_**." She let out a dreamy sigh and she placed her head on the table.

...And I suddenly felt disturbed...

"Yuffie..." I started to say, shaking my head. "I _really _didn't need to know that." I murmured just as our waiter came back with our food. I thanked him and took a sip of my hot tea as the door of the restaurant opened.

Yuffie had her eyes on whoever walked in with a strange look. "Hey...isn't that the non-old guy from the elevator?" She asked me as I blinked and turned towards the door. No doubt standing there was Allen Walker. He was staring at the red headed man at the table with an exasperated facial expression.

"Master..." He murmured lowly, sighing irritated but didn't speak loud enough for the man to hear him. He did, in fact, look at Allen but only briefly since the waiter came back with the right wine this time. Allen gave apologetic looks to the other people in the restaurant until his eyes landed on mine, surprised. "Miss. Rouge?"

Yuffie's head snapped towards me with a 'he-knows-your-name?' type of look while I just took a sip of my tea and waved towards Allen. I wonder...why did he call that man master? Knowing Yuffie, she probably took it as an odd way which explained the look. But who is that man anyway?

* * *

**Author's Note:** A small friendship moment, and don't you just find Cross awesome? XD There was some Allen towards the end - there will be more later. Anyway, review please and thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Demoness Drakon **- Thank you for your compliment with my OC but I'm not sure why you don't like Final Fantasy in -man - besides Yuffie from FFVII doesn't act like the Yuffie in mine so I really just the name.

**WolfInferno** - I know, I know but I made sure he was in this one that consisted of...food XD

**HugThePsycho007 **- Thank you! I tried to get Cross persona but he's kind of an unpredictable person. Unpredictable, but hot XP

**Cereah -** Allen was looking for his master is all...and go hungry half way thorough XD

**Sakra-chan - **XD I know, right? Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter IX**  
_A Dinner With An Unknown Enemy  
_

* * *

'His master' as he put it, didn't seem to acknowledge Allen again. The other guest seemed to accept his apology and he politely asked if he may sit with us. I could see he didn't want to exactly sit the red haired man, seeing that the restaurant hated him but he paid quite handsomely apparently. Allen seemed a bit different than yesterday - maybe because he was always smiling and now he was frowning and somewhat glaring at his 'master'.

"Allen, right?" Yuffie inquired, staring at Allen -mostly his scar- while he glanced over at her with his bright smile and nodded his head. "Why do you call Cross master?" She asked, while a small sweatdrop appeared beside his face.

There was hint of irritation on his expression. "...You've met him." He said in a slight deadpanned voice. It was more of a statement then a question. She nodded her head and he didn't look surprised or relieved. It seemed like it was nothing new. "Well, I'm his student..." He stated vaguely. Clearly, he didn't want to talk about it.

Yuffie being Yuffie, she didn't seem to take the hint and opened her mouth but I instantly covered it before she could speak. Allen gave us a quizzical look while she glared at me. "Well, anyways - what brings you here Allen?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Food." He said giving me a strange but cute smile on his face. Just as he spoke our waiter came back and blinked at the new comer. "Hello." He said pleasantly, folding his hand on top of the table.

The waiter stared between him and us. "...Hi?" He said in a strange tone. "Would you like to order?" He asked, while I took a sip of my cooling tea while Yuffie stole one of my custard tarts.

"Yes I would." The smile remained on his face but he didn't even look at the menu. He must have been here a while. "I'll have...bangers and mash, beef cobbler, Black pudding, Bubble and squeak, Cornish pasty, Cumberland sausage, dumplings, and some Fish and chips." There was a pause. "Oh, and for dessert I'd like Apple pie, Queen of Puddings, Syllabub, some Custards and Trifle."

There was a long eerie silence between Yuffie and I while we started at him with a look of disbelief. "We'll have it done soon." The waiter said, not even fazed as he walked to the kitchen to give the cooks Allen's order. The white haired boy turned to us before blinking and smiled shyly.

"I...happen to have a bit appetite..."

No doubts there, limey.

"...You don't expect us to pay for all that do you?" Yuffie said in a bland but annoyed tone, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes at him.

Instantly, his hands shot up in defense of her glare as a shocked and slightly appalled look came on his face. "Of course not! I could never allow that!" He told her before placing his hand on his lap and smiled pleasantly. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman would I?" Yuffie's head shot towards me.

"...Is this guy for real?" She said after a silence, causing me to stifle my laugh and shake my head. Even though Yuffie and I had major differences, we - more or less- thought the same way. The white haired boy kept smiling though, while Yuffie stared at him in disbelief.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, oddly enough, he is." I told her while Allen blinked at me. He didn't know if he should take that as an insult or a compliment. "He's the reason I didn't get soaked last night." She turned towards me with an odd look.

"Wait, you were out with him?" She pointed over to the boy who seemed to be blushing as I remember I didn't get a chance to tell Yuffie about last night - not that it was special or anything - and she'll probably assume some strange shit, knowing her. "Lucy..."

I rolled my crimson eyes at her. "No, Yuffie." I stated in a deadpanned tone while she let out a sigh. Hypocrite. Allen was completely confused with our conversation but was easily taken away as three waiters came to place the food on the table. He wasted no time and lifted the fork - wolfing down his food.

He ate like he had been starving himself for a month - and even then, people don't eat _this _much _this_ fast! Yuffie slapped herself to see if she was dreaming. I would have done the same if I was as stupid as her. Well, at least he was politely eating it and not letting the food fly out of his mouth...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Are you happy? There's more Allen in this one and his eating habits XD Anyway review please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Cereah -** I don't think anyone ever will. And I will keep typing!

**HugThePsycho007 - **Of course, who has a story about Allen that doesn't include his eating? I love fish and chips too but I just had pizza so I'm good XD

**mfinga19 -** Yep, he's been in London for a while now. It's okay, you didn't review earlier - as long as you did I'm happy.

**Sakra-chan -** I know... I'm just like that. I fix the error before anyone - hopefully- could see it. Thanks!

**animerox111 - **XD I know, he really is a ninja of poker in this story...for now anyway. Thank you for your words! And iI update every other day - depending on the reviews.

**WolfInferno -** Good. He doesn't have Innocence in this story but he can still gel his hair and make it spiky and hot XP Oh, and he looks like he does in the final chapters of the manga or so....

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter X**  
_Stalking A Clown  
_

* * *

After our little ordeal with food, Allen paid for all three of us. I didn't want him to but he insisted that he did. Yuffie didn't like the fact he was paying for us - it made her feel inferior. I thought it was cute. I told him we had to leave and go back to the hotel. He offered to walk us there but with Yuffie that annoyed, I didn't think it was a good idea.

I know I lied to him. We were actually getting more information on this Crown Clown. I didn't know what he would do if he found an underage girl like myself gambling. Who knows if he would tell or not but to be on the safe side, I didn't say anything.

Of course, we didn't find any information and it was getting late. This person was the perfect gambler - but he had the mask on to hide his eyes which showed most emotion. I trained myself to see people strain different emotions from the body. But this guy...he had it all worked out.

Yuffie kept tell me to fold when I know he's not bluffing if me and the Clown play again but I knew myself. Even if my mind wanted to, my body wouldn't allow it. I was just too stubborn to do so. If someone didn't like it, then they shouldn't be talking to me.

Once again, Yuffie and I stood in front of the London Casino. My burette onto of my head. They checked out our . We walked inside. It was busy like last night. Excitement filled the room. Why you ask? Well, that a simple answer. I could see the white silk coat falling near the floor.

Mister Crown Clown.

I walked over to the crowded table, but instead of sitting, I remained standing with the other people. The game had already begun. Five Card Draw - the third round. The first bets were called like in every game and the dealer started to hand out five cards to each of the four players.

The people surrounding him had an aura of nervousness or cockiness. Their faces drew blanks, acting as if they were professional. With a few switches of cards and one person staying with their current cards, the next round was called.

As they made their second bets, the crowd was hushed in silence, calculating who would win - even making small bets of their own. Most were for the Clown, of course. People in London knew of their Legendary Player. I wonder if the Clown was egotistic because of it.

It was time for the players to show their cards. Everyone - but me - leaned forward in eagerness and or nervousness spread on their face. My eyes watched the Clown. He wasn't frowning nor was he smiling. That mask was clouding the judgment I would have made on him...

First player went. Four of a Kind.

Second player went. Straight.

Third player went. Bluff. He lost.

The Clown went. A Straight Flush. The Winner.

The two left in the game groaned, tossing their cards on the table in both furry and outrage. The other one had already gotten up, irritation and disgust on his face. The chips were in pushed towards the Clown who only smiled slightly but not enough to mock the others.

Most people behind me were either getting money or giving their money. Others were being envious of the Clown's ways or they were astonished and giving him praise. I was in the middle. I hated the fact that he could and did beat me - but I couldn't help but admit he was a good player.

The Clown got up from his seat, causing few to look towards him. He was holding a bucket - a very large bucket - of chips from his winnings in the game. He started to walk towards the 'cash out' while people made room for him, staring as his silk-like white coat trailed behind him while he went.

I was determined to know who was behind that mask. And who ever it was, they were sure as hell better than I am as much as I hate to admit it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter seems a bit rushed, no? Anyway, I hoped you like the stalking of Mister Crown Clown! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

**HugThePsycho007 **- I know, I know. I'm just really lazy. You really like my story? :D Yay! Thanks!

**Alice -** : D Thanks.

**Cereah -** I know, I was debating when she was gonna find out and now I know. Don't kill yourself too soon XD

**WolfInferno -** I know...she'll probably be angry...XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter XI**  
_Another Place Same Thing  
_

* * *

Due to the absence of the Clown, I had taken a few rounds with amateurs and won around ten thousand dollars. Some of them thought I was cheating since I sat near the dealer but the dealer said he didn't see anything. As upset as the man was with losing, I didn't think he was going back down with making some kind of noise, surprisingly, he did.

All the chips were in a bucket since they wouldn't allow large bags inside of the casino. I looked around for Yuffie to see her flirting with some cute and probably rich guy who, in turn, was flirting back. Some times I wonder how guys can be idiots and not see that she just my best friend of a whore who I still love so much.

I walked to the cash out to see the familiar face of Lauren. She had worked here every day I've been in this town. She seems to have grown fond of me like all the other workers in other casino. I'm not sure why but she never calls me by my first name much like other people. She either calls me _La Reine _or Queen.

"Still winning a lot, Queen." Lauren said with her thick British accent while I shrugged slightly with a small smile. She laughed in response. "Did you get to have a rematch with that Crown Clown?" She asked me.

Just bringing up his name, made me scowl. "No, he left before I had the chance." I told her as she started to count the chips. Actually, I didn't want to call out to in desperation or I'd look like an idiot. Or an obsessed fool - which I am **not**.

"Aw, that's too bad." She stated before she pushed all the chips into a bucket, counting the cash in front of me while I put it in a small bag I had, which made it seem like more that it was. "Try not to come back as often or you'll make us loose to much money, with both of you being here." She said jokingly.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and smirked slightly at her. "See you later, Lauren." I told her, starting to walk to the exit while she waved to me before taking another customer. I stopped looking back at Yuffie, who lightly pushed the guy giggling. Rolling my eyes, I started to walk outside. I highly doubt she would care if I left and I have a feeling she'll pull me into her 'flirt equation' - or so she calls it.

The night was surprisingly vivid, a lot of people on the streets. I wasn't sure why but I think there was some kind of event going on. My curiosity wanted to see what it was but I was tired from waking up early this morning and it was already past midnight.

A sigh escaped me but was cut short as a hand went over my mouth and pulled me into the darkness of an alley. I was roughly push to the floor, my bag flying over me and slid back along with me. Groaning, I slowly sat my self up and opened my eyes looking up to see who did it.

It was the same guy I beat to day.

"I know you cheated, you stupid whore." The man spat at me, cracking his knuckles while I frowned.

This wasn't anything new - usually this would happen soon or later, but it was actually a bit sooner than the others. I'd end up with a few bruises but I was quick on my feet. If I stand up quick enough, I could get away before anything happens.

I propped myself on my elbows in a move to get up but the guy pushed me back down on the ground with a hard stomp. The pain in my stomach caused me to toss my head to the side, coughing violently before I turned my attention above with a dark look. I lifted both of my feet in the air, kicking him back in the stomach. He stumbled back and I shakily pushed myself up, about to dash off when he grabbed my ankle tightly, almost enough to break it. "You're not going anywhere, _Queen_." He sneered darkly at me before throwing me to the side again, my back hitting the brick wall.

The taste of metal filled my mouth as the impact came. Slowly I slid down the wall, my eyes closed in pain as I started to cough again before I spit out my blood. I could hear his footsteps coming closer as I tried to push myself from the wall but was kicked onto my stomach. I could practically hear his smirk as he started to chuckle darkly. Slowly I could feel presser going down on my back.

He was trying to stand on top of me?!

Suddenly, the weight was gone and I could hear a strangled groan of pain from the man as he hit the floor. I turned my head to see forwards and my eyes widened. The first thing I saw was the man sit up, holding his face in pain and it seemed as if there was an indent on his face now.

But that wasn't why I was surprised.

It was the man from the dinner - the red head one that Allen had called master. A black coat went over me, as if to cover me from the scene going into play. "You filthy bastard...hitting a woman like that." His gruff voice scoffed darkly.

I was trying to keep my eyes open but the pain in my back, stomach and my head was starting to make me dizzy and tired. The last thing I heard was something steel hit someone's skull and a loud cry of pain before I blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh snap! You thought it was gonna be Allen who saves her didn't ya? Anyway review please!


	12. Chapter 12

**xTincampi -** Doesn't even one love Allen and his 'poker face'? (Or the anime/Manga calls it Black Allen XD) I know, Allen's smexy when he smirks like that. I know - I love surprising people~

**animerox111 - **I ish very creative. Thank you!

**Alice - **Thanks!

**WolfInferno -** Cause then it would be...to untwist-y lool. Cross wouldn't do anything to Lucia...when she knock out like that anyway XD

**Sakra-chan -** No truer words said. I know, more mistakes DX Oh, this story doesn't consist of Akuma or anything from the story line except the characters.

**Sakra-chan - **...Don't worry, you will find out soon~

**HugThePsycho007 - **Thanks! And of course Yayfor more Cross and Lucia being a bit kick arse XD Thank you!

**KrazieGlue - **Of course - if it was a boy he MAY have saved him and told him he was a weak idiot...or maybe just the second part XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter XII**  
_The Unmasked Truth  
_

* * *

By the time I woke up, my head was pounding and I refused to open my eyes. I knew as soon as I did, the bright lights would blind me. There wasn't any bandaging around my head or any other part of my body which meant I didn't bleed out. I don't think there was any internal bleeding internal.

I was lying on bed, the top half a bit upwards. There were people outside of the room, chatting and some yelling 'Doctor! Doctor!' so I could only assume it was hospital. My clothes even felt looser though I didn't wear very tight clothes regardless. There wasn't as much pain as I thought there would be so they might have given me morphine or even something less strong.

After a few minutes of laying there with my eyes closed, I slowly opened them up only to flinch as they adjusted to the brightness of the room and the sun. I knew I shouldn't have opened them. No doubt I was in a hospital though. They had those glass sliding doors with blinds. My blinds were open.

I noticed the black coat was still draped over my shoulders. I didn't notice before but it actually had a pleasant smell to it. I wonder why he left it with me though - he doesn't even know me. Slowly, I started to reach my hand to pull it off but wince before dropping my arm. I forgot I was hurt for a second. Maybe I'll just give it to him if he comes back.

The glass door slid open, and I glanced up. Yuffie was staring at me with puffy red eyes, holding a tissue to her nose as she sniffled. Slowly, she started to walk over to the bed, her hand grasping the outer handles while I watched her. I could see her bottom lip trembling. A small sigh escaped me as I closed my eyes. One. Two. Three. Four. Five-

"Lucia I'm sorry I didn't leave with you! If I went I could have protected you!" She started to bawl her eyes out before anger quickly took over. "Do you know where that bastard is? I'll kill him for hurting you! I'll fucking get my knife and cut off his-"

I held my hand to her mouth, muffling what she said as she continued to rant though I had no idea what see was saying. After a angry cry from her, I moved my hand and she plopped on the bed. "Really...you don't have to do that - we've already been over this. It always happens in every town, I don't know why you're so upset about it."

"It's just..." Yuffie let out an aggravated sigh. "It's just that we only have each other you know? Since we left, we've been side by side doing everything together-"

"-Well, I'm not sure about _everything_-"

"- so what kind of friend am I to let you always get hurt by someone?" She ignored what I had said to try and lighten her mood, continuing to talk. "I mean that first time...you were in the damn hospital for like a week!

"-And you found the guy and put him in the hospital for a mouth-"

"I'm being serious!" She finally snapped at me, while I stared at her, closing my mouth shut. "This is **not** a time to be saying shit like that, and you know it."

My eyes fell downcast, my hand collapsing over the other, gripping it lightly. "I know, that Yuff." I murmured lowly. "But I told you none it's your fault. You're not to blame here." I looked up at her. "How were you to know that I was going to be attacked tonight?"

"You idiot..." She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Did you not notice? And you're supposed to be the smart one..." She sighed before giving me a hard stare. "They only attack you when you're alone - most of the time you leave with either me or some friend you made in the town." My eyes widened slightly. Actually, it makes more sense now that I think about it. I was always alone whenever they attacked. "If I wasn't such a damn...**whore** of a friend shit like this wouldn't happen!"

I lifted my hand up to her shoulder as she hid her face from me in shame once more. "Yuffie...you need to understand that just because you weren't with me that they still wouldn't come." I told her, light gripping her clothed shoulder. "And if they did attack and you were beside me, we would have both gotten hurt so either way someone would be injured in this hospital bed."

"No..." She shook her head definitely, "You wouldn't have gotten hurt, Lucia. _I _would have done **anything** for you to get away safely before I would let them get a hand on you but I wasn't there. _I'm never there_!" Her voice cracked slightly as she buried her face deeper into her hands.

Slowly, I lifted myself up, wincing at the pain as the coat slid off my shoulders. I forced her to turn towards me and I pull her hands from her face. Tears were started to fall from her eyes again. "Yuffie." I said in a firm voice. "What makes you think I'd run away while they attack you? I'd do the damn same." She sniffled, biting her bottom lip.

"You're all I have now - you're like my sister...." She continued on, shaking her head. "I shouldn't let these things happen to you...These things shouldn't happen at all, damnit! I'm such and idiot!!" She scowled at herself.

I pushed myself up further, wrapping my arms around her shaking frame, pulling her closer to me to comfort her. A small sad smile appeared on my face. "Yeah - you are an idiot, but really, who isn't?" I murmured while she wrapped her arms around me, placing her face into my shoulder. I winced slightly at the tight embrace but I allowed it, not moving.

"...You're too nice to me, you know..." She sniffled as she calmed down with a small sigh. "Maybe you're more of an idiot than I am." I let out a small snicker before I ceased my laughter, my eyes staring at the glass entrance both in surprise and horror. She heard my sudden stopping of laughter and moved from the hug, staring at the entrance now sharing the same look I did.

Allen was standing at the door staring at us with a slightly confused but embarrassed look on his face. He was wearing his normal 'Gentleman' attire but there was more. What shock me was that...that mask... that _silver **mask **_that was on top of his head, just sitting there almost staring at me - mocking me the day its owner wore it and defeated me.

Allen Walker was the Crown Clown - the legendary Poker player of London.

A nervous smile spread on his face. "U-Um...did I interrupt something...?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Only Allen to be completely oblivious...XD I'm so happy so many people review :D But I suddenly have the feeling it was because of Cross...Maybe I should do a Cross story on the side...anyway, review please~


	13. Chapter 13

**HugThePsycho007 -** I definately could have that happening. I mean, honestly... I hate that. Thanks and I really have to proof read, I know D:

**Alice -** XD

**animerox111 -** Of course he did, it's Allen XP

**KrazieGlue -** See! I knew it! It was all Cross! But I'll probably make a Cross story anyway XD I know, my title is very clever~

**Cereah -** GAH! I'm sorry! It's just I have about eighteen chapters already done and you people reviewed so much for chapter 12... I think.

**mfinga19 -** Yes, I wonder indeed... Yes, of course... can you guess what weapon he used? He used it on Allen too XD

**WolfInferno -** I know it's an Allen story, but hey I can't lie - I would assume Cross smell good and probably be pretty hot in real life XDD

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XIII**

_A Sore Loser Named Lucia_

**

* * *

**

The three of us stared at each other, one confused and another and myself surprised and most of all angry. I could see Allen staring to grow a bit frightful with our stares as he slowly closed the door behind him, not daring to move any closer to us. A silence grew between us as we stared at each other in deafening silence; only the nurses and doctors outside were heard.

"U-Um," _The traitor_ tried to make the scene a bit lighter. "My master told me he brought you here a couple of hours ago and I got here as quickly as I could to make sure you were okay." He explained though neither Yuffie nor I asked for it. "I kind of got lost when I was-"

Yuffie cut him off. "Shut up for a second." She stated in a cold tone, causing the white haired boy to instantly shut his mouth closed as he stared at her. "Why the hell would you of all people be here?"

"Eh?" _The stupid Clown _blinked at her, a hint of slight hurt in his grey eyes. "What do you mean? I was concerned with Miss. Rouge's health-"

She held up her hand this time. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He remained quiet. "Oh sure, you're concerned about Lucy but why the hell would you be?"

"...I'm...not sure what you mean." _The idiot_ said after a few moments of silence causing her to let out an annoyed sigh as she ran her hand though her hair glaring at him. "Of course I care about Miss. Rouge's well being, I mean she is my friend...right?" He looked towards me, hopefully.

I just glared back at him, which causing him to wince slightly. "What? You always care about people you beat or something or I am I just special?" I scowled at him while he blinked repeatedly between us, pure confusion and surprise on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, what you don't remember now?" Yuffie started to speak before I had the chance, crossing her arms over her chest in anger and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm just one of those amateur losers you beat everyday with ease, right?" I sneered slightly, causing his confusion to increase. "Just forgot about our banter and went on you _merry_ way?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "What-?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, _Mister Crown Clown_." I sneered at him as his grayish blue eyes widened at me. "Oh, what? Why are you acting like your so damn surprised for?" I scoffed at him. "You came in her parading that damn mask on your head like a _crown_."

_The idiotic Clown_ stared at me, bewildered. "On my...head?" He repeated in a soft murmur before raising his hand to the top of his head, feeling the mask and his eyes widened as he took it off, staring at it. "Oh, bugger..." He murmured lowly to himself.

"Don't pretend like you didn't know like it wasn't there! What type of gentleman are you?" She turned to look at me. "I told you he was a god damned _hebi_." She scorned in her native language. He seemed to shrink a bit from her cold tone, a nervous sweatdrop on his head.

"I apologize...but this mask has nothing to do with why I'm here-"

I shot him a glare, causing him to stop talking again. "Oh, so you haven't come to wear your crown? Why else would you have it on top of your head like that?" I shot at him while he opened his mouth to answer but I didn't let him. "Why the hell did you tell me you were Crown Clown? I thought we were _friends_?"

Come to think of it, I never told him that I was La Reine Rouge, but it's not like I cover my face so no one couldn't recognize me. Wait a minute...that time in the elevator...that same night that _Clown_ beat me...

_"If you don't mind me asking..." Allen trailed off as he pressed the seventh floor and stared at me with slightly widened eyes._

_I stared at him. "What?" He abruptly shook his head._

_"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" He gave me an apologetic smile, scratching the back of his head sheepishly._

"Tu.." I pointed an accusing finger towards him with a dark glare, despite the pain my arm while he blinked in confusion. "Tu savias!" Yuffie looked at me strangely this time but _the __traitor_ seemed to know what I said. "You damn well knew who I was!"

There was a small silence. "..I did only since I walked you into the hotel that night..." He answered, a small sweatdrop beside his head.

"What, she didn't deserve to know who you were?" Yuffie cut in once more. "You're too good enough for her? Is that what you think?" _The stupid Clown_'s eyes widened slightly as he defiantly shook his head, telling her she was wrong. "So then you just don't trust her? I thought you were friends - that' what you said right?"

His grayish blue eyes flickered over to me, feeling nervous with two people against him. "No, it's not that I'm not allowed-"

"Sir? M'am?" A nurse had slid the door open, interrupting Allen's explanation causing us all to look towards the male nurse. "We'll need you to leave - Miss. Rouge needs her rest for tonight and visiting hours are over." He stated before leaving the room.

Another silence enveloped us. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy." Yuffie let out an irritated sigh as she pushed herself from my bed and walked over to the door, giving _the white haired idiot_ a glare while he sweatdropped nervously. "Baka doke...." She scowled, opening the door and stepped out.

He gave me a final glance as I continued to glare at him before he left with Yuffie, leaving me to rest in the room. I hated that stupid Cocky Clown. I really did.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't worry, she's not actually. She just sucks at Poker compared to Allen. This actually supposed to be funny but it would have looked better in animation form rather than words. For some reason... the document thingy won't work right 3: Anywaaay Review please! Oh, and I am kind working on a Cross story now...and yes it is an Alternate Universe too.


	14. Chapter 14

**xTincampi -** Yes, he does - ain't he adorable with his clueless ukeness? And She only hates Allen...for now. I want his mask too~!

**mfinga19 - **I know, and Yuffie didn't help the matter. XD Allen's too nice to tell them not to yell at him - if he was Kanda it would be a whole other story.

**animerox111 -** Yeah, but Cross is a hot bastard - to me anyway. Okay, um, the girl that told them he was young it wasn't exactly certain she was just saying it because that what the fan girl in her believes so then she wouldn't look like she was in love with an old man XD With the voice, don't you ever notice whenever Allen goes Black his voice gets deeper rather than his peppy happy go lucky voice he has?

**Cereah -** I know, and Allen to much of an adorable little push over to tell them not to.

**Sakra-chan -** Thanks! I tried to make it funny rather than mary-sue angry/funny....whatever that is XD My friend told me that.

**WolfInferno - **Yep. We all love Allen's clueless uke-ness.

**kuroyukihime2 -** I know, isn't he? XD

**Alice of the Death arcana -** Aw, thank you! I didn't mind the only emoticon for a review - as long as you reviewed I'm happy. I glad that my story actually turned out more popular that I thought it would, and so many nice things people say about it... And who doesn't like Black Allen - I mean LOVE Black Allen XD It was actually hard for me to write short since on this other sight I write a lot in one chapter but I fine this way easier for me and doesn't leave my readers annoyed with how long it takes me.

**HugThePsycho007 -** Ugh. The funny thing is - that's what I'm studying in French class DX I know, isnt' he? :3

**Demoness Drakon -** Oh, I know that. I love it too. I know I do that - usually put them under different names and different looks but I felt Yuffie fit this role - besides, Yuffie doesn't actually act like a whore - regardless of her choice in attire...XP Oh, and thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XIV**

_A Thankful Jealousy_

**

* * *

**

The next day, I was released from the hospital. The doctor told me to take it easy and no physical activates - and by the way he said it, he assumed I was going to do something Yuffie would do. I only had a few bruises and there a cut on my bottom lip from when I was pushed to the floor. Thankfully there was no internal bleeding.

"Miss. Rouge!" One of the nurses called from behind me, causing Yuffie and I to stop and turn around. She was holding a large black coat over her arm. "You forgot this in the room." She handed me the coat while I took if from her, glancing down at it along with Yuffie.

My attention was turned back to the nurse. "Thank you." I told her before I turned my heel, staring to walk out the door limping slightly. Yuffie seemed to hesitate before following suite. Her eyes kept looking from the coat to me with a look of incredulity. "What is it, Yuffie?" I asked her as the afternoon sun hit my face.

"That coat..." She started to say while we walked down the street back towards the hotel that I'd rather not reside in any more. "That was Cross' coat." She stated, pointing at it with her finger while looking at me.

I glanced at her with blinking crimson eyes. "Cross?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"The hot red head that was in the restaurant demanding for the very expensive wine?" She explained to me before covering the right side of her face. "With the Opera mask?" Then it clicked in my head. The guy that saved me - the one that _Stupid Clown_ called Master. I didn't even remember his name....

I nodded my head slightly, glancing down at the large black coat. "Yeah, he's the one that saved me from the attack and put this over me." I told her. "I guess he just never took it back." I brought it a bit closer to me. That elegant scent was still on it. "I should...probably give it back."

"You know if you do that, you'll have to see that supposed gentleman." Yuffie pointed out as we stood in front of the doors of the Chance Hotel.

My hand paused from opening the door, my fingers twitching at the handle before I pulled it opened. "No, I will not." I said defiantly. "I'll just ask for...Cross, give him his coat, and go back to our room without any other word to..._him_." I walked over to the elevator, pressing the button. A small ding was heard and the door opened as we walked in.

"Do you really think he'll just not talk to you?" Yuffie inquired as she pushed the seventh floor as the door closed, slowly lifting us up. "I mean, he was pretty upset with you being mad at him." She pointed out while I turned my head towards her.

An odd look adorned my face. "Wait, how would you know that? He seemed fine to me."

"I was telling him off a bit after we left your room last night." She shrugged her shoulders slightly as the elevator stopped on our floor with another ding. "He was looking kind guilt but sad at the same time." She explained while the door opened her walking out first.

I followed after her but turned towards the left, towards All- **Cross'** door. "Well...he should be." I murmured lowly, glancing down at the floor. Why would that idiot feel bad? I thought I was just another amateur player that he forgot about - wearing that damn mask as a crown.

"Right..." She stared at me before stopping at the last door, knocking on it. Mentally, I was hoping that _Stupid Clown _wouldn't answer the door so I wouldn't have to look at him. Brushing me off like our game was nothing to him - like I wasn't a challenge...

Of course, every time luck included _that white haired idiot_ and me - he happened to always win.

I was looking directly into two surprised grayish blue eyes. "...Miss. Rouge? You're out of the hospital already-"

"I'm looking for Cross." I cut him off, not wanting to make this conversation last any longer than it should. His eyes remained wide and I could have sworn I say a hint of hurt in his eyes. I brushed it off. I must just be seeing things.

He glanced down, his hand still on the handle of the door. "Miss. Rouge, please understand that I-" Suddenly a black gloved hand covered _the idiot's_ face and pushed him back into the room, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Move, idiot apprentice." Came Cross' gruff voice as he now stood in front of both Yuffie and I. She seemed about to faint on the floor at his sight, which he smirked slightly at. Now that I'm standing closer to him, I had to admit he was handsome...and very, very tall. Compared to me anyway.

His gaze shifted over to me and I almost shivered visibly. It wasn't that he look was intoxicating - like his elegant scent - but it seemed almost hypnotizing. "Y...You forgot your coat at the hospital." I held out his black coat towards him as he glanced down at. "And thank you for saving me." He gently took the coat from my arm before lifting my right hand, much to my surprise, and light brush his lips against my knuckles.

If I was Yuffie I would have either A: Squealed, B: Fainted or C: Ravaged. Thankfully - I'm not.

"It was nothing," He told me casually, placing my hand down softly with the same cocky smirk on his face. "That filthy bastard got what he deserved for attacking a beautiful young lady like yourself." Very complimentary, isn't he?

I felt a bit frozen on the spot as he continued to stare at me. Surprisingly, it was Yuffie who pulled me from my trace like state. "Lucia, you should get resting, right?" She placed her hand on my shoulders, smiling at him.

"Oh, right." I turned my head towards her for a few seconds before turning back to Cross. "Thank you again." I stated, turning to leave. I caught a small glimpse of the _idiot_. He seemed to be staring at his master with a slightly irritated but turned to look at me in disappointment before looking away. Once again, I think I was seeing things.

The door shut as we started to walk down the hallway to our room. Yuffie pulled out her keys to unlock the door, before pausing and turned to me. "Lucy - you do know you're blushing right?" She asked as she pushed opened the door, flicking on the lights.

"I am?" I blinked my eyes at her before walking inside. The first thing I did was walk in front of the dresser mirror, placing a hand on my cheek. My cheeks were tinted a slight red.

I was blushing.

How did I not notice?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh don't kill me! This is still an Allen Walker fanfic but I mean....Cross is hot regardless but I would choose him over Allen any day ~ That and the moyashi is closer to my age than that red head...anyway, review please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Cereah** - Well, because she an extremely sore loser and doesn't want him to be guilty then she has no reason to be angry with him XD

**Alice** - Weeeeell....Maaaaybeee :3 She will...but when? And I'll do that, Alice : D

**Sakra-chan **- True, you should have. I know, I felt bad writing that part D: but yes, yes it does.

**xTincampi **- True, he wouldn't have his Black side...nor Poker side, nor provoking side...XD

**Demoness Drakon** - Thank you! I think Cross is like...thirty or something...XD Statutory rape much?

**WolfInferno** - I know, I'd choose adorable/innocent over hot any day!

**KrazieGlue** - Yep that's what I think he would do anyway - from the way Katsura Hoshino wrote about him...or at least that's what I got from it XD Cross kind of reminds me of Dante from Devil May Cry so that's probably why I could tolerate him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters OR Dane Cook's joke...thing. Only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XV**

_A Rematch Insured  
_

**

* * *

**

After that day, I haven't seen much of that Clown or Cross. It was probably because I refused to go outside. Yuffie got annoyed with me staying in the hotel and left after two days of doing nothing to get her "ONS on" - so she says. If you don't know, ONS means One Night Stand.

To be honest, my body was twitching, practically demanding me to play poker. I'm not used to not playing any card game for more than twelve hours. It was actually that bad. Yuffie didn't know how to play poker properly so I could ask her - minus the fact that she had left three hours ago.

Yuffie thought I was _hiding_ from the Clown. That's ridiculous. I had been injured a couple days ago and my arm was still hurting me. There was still a small limp in my walk but it wasn't very noticeable but I was still _hurt_. It was the only reason I was in the room. There was no way I was hiding. Why would I hide anyway?

The idiot's annoyance toward his master and disappointment towards me suddenly flashed into my mind before I shook it away, trying to blank it out. That scene kept playing in my head since then, and I was still damn confused about it. I mean, why would Allen give me a disapproving look like he expected better of me?

Or maybe he was mocking me again.

But Yuffie said he was upset about me being angry with him. Or was that a charade to cover up his true cockiness? And even if what she said was true, why would he give me that look? What if it wasn't disappointment though? What if it was...jealousy?

"...I need to get outside." I stated, shooting up from my bed with an annoyed look on my face. Shaking my previous thoughts from my head, I moved from the bed and walked over to the door, pulling on my shoes. Yuffie had forced me to get dress and drag me with her but the second part of the plan failed.

I slowly opened the door, peering down the hallway. Silence. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in and started to walk down the hall towards the elevator. My index finger pressed the button, lighting up as I waiting for the elevator anxiously.

Why the hell would I think the idiot was jealous anyway? He has no reason to be. Maybe I'm just slowly going insane. Or maybe I'm guilt...no! Why would **_I_** feel _guilty_? That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever thought of in my life!

Suddenly, I heard a door open on the left end and I slightly jumped, looking back. I could hear the thudding of their boots. I didn't notice until I turned my head that I was repeatedly pressing the elevator button. There was a small ding and the door opened, causing me to rush inside. I pressed the ground door and the close door.

The footsteps got closer as the door started to close. My eyes watched as it started to shut completely, and I move my hand from the button in relief. A hand reached out from the space that was left and stopped the elevator door, causing my eyes to widen. The person pushed it opened and stepped inside. Suddenly, I felt bad.

A man with long dark blue almost black hair in a ponytail stood tall beside me. His onyx eyes glanced down at me, a scowl adorning his face along with a hint of annoyance causing me to quickly look away from him. He scoffed as the door shut and started to move down.

There was along silence as the elevator lowered. After the week or so of being here, I don't remember ever seeing him here. Maybe he came today. I didn't ponder on the thought any further as the doors opened and the man swiftly and quietly walked out. I followed after but he was gone already. That guy was pretty quick...

I moved towards the exit, pushing on the door as the evening sun hit my face. Blocking the light from my eyes, I started to walk down the street, looking around. I felt like everyone was looking at me. I already knew it was from the attack - no doubt it was in the newspapers. I ignored them - I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

As I continued to walk, I found myself back at the park I was resting at the first night I came to London...and where I met the idiot. I blanked my mind of the thought about him as I started to stroll down the path, looking for that bench I sat down at. Much to irony's hate for me, the idiot was there.

Damnit.

He didn't take notice of me when I stopped since his eyes were staring downward. There were some pigeons hopping and walking around his feet. A small brown bag was on his lap. His right was rummaging through the bag before he took out what were breadcrumbs and tossed them on the floor as the birds started to peck at the floor to get their free food.

The frown that was on my face turned into a thin line as I walked closer to the bench. The pigeons perked their heads up before they jumped into flight, much to Allen's surprise before he turned his head towards me with widened eyes.

"Miss. Rouge?" I didn't answer him but remained staring with an impassive look while he started to grow slight nervous under my glance. "Is there...something - "

I cut him off. "Je demande une revanche, maintenant." I stated coolly in my native tongue while he blinked innocently at me.

"Eh?"

"I want I rematch."

"..Rematch?"

I let out an irritated sigh. "I want a rematch for our poker game, idiot." I scowled at him while he continued to stare at me with that c damn confused face.

"Oh." He said as if finally clicked in his head as he placed the bag of bread crumbs on the bench. He stood up, dusting off his pants. "But the casino's closed and I don't have a deck of cards with - "

"I have one at the hotel." I cut him off while he glanced up at me with blinking eyes before he seemed to ponder on the thought with a blank look.

Suddenly, a small smile appeared on his face. "Alright then, I agree to this rematch." He held out his hand towards me while I stared at his hand. This was starting to remind me of when we first met. Nevertheless, I shook his hands in confirmation.

"Good." I stated. "I wasn't going to give you a choice anyway,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know I take three days to update now but my school a 'bish' now. Holidays and what not. Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter....and yes, that was Kanda XD Review pleeease :3


	16. Chapter 16

**EEP - **Thanks, I'll get it done.

**mfinga19 -** Right...of course she will... *shifty eyes*

**Song of the Cursed Child - **Thank you!**  
**

**Cereah - **Oh, wow. Of course you're not a fan girl... XD I wonder who indeed will win...: P and thank you for reviewing.

**Blooming Summer Snowflake -** Thank you, and I know I have a lot to correct. It's just my dance class has been killing me and making me so tired so when I read it myself I dib;t even see all the mistakes. Thankfully, my dance show is tomorrow so I won't be as tired any more.

**Soulless Ghosty - **Thanks and I'll try~

**xTincampi -** You'll see, you'll see...

**animerox111 -** XD I'll see what I can do with Kanda...there will be more of him and a certain other someone... :3 Aw, thanks. Actually, I do write a lot in school - like mini one shots for my friend on paper. She makes me do lemons X3

**Sakra-chan - Thanks!  
**

**Alice - **Thanks for the review~

**Demoness Drakon - **XD That's a first. Oh, well I'll update in a week that :D (Just kidding probably in another three - four days)

**WolfInferno - **Thank you! I hope you like the rematch...: P

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters OR Dane Cook's joke...thing. Only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XVI**

_The Evil Inside  
_

**

* * *

**

The idiot and I were walking into the hotel. He opened one of the double doors for me but I opened the other one, going though it. He acted as if I wasn't still angry at him for being so rude to me that same day at the hospital - acting as he was a better player than I was.

I pressed the elevator button, and a small ding was heard and it opened. I was the first to step while the white haired idiot came in after. He still had a pleasant smile on his face as he pressed the seventh floor button. The door closed and it started to ride upwards.

After a few minutes it opened. The idiot waited for me to leave first like a _perfect gentleman_ but I did step out anyway, sharply turning to the right as I drew the keys from my pocket. "It's good to see your injuries are healing quite profoundly." He sparked up a conversation as I opened the door.

"What?" I hadn't been really listening to him due to the fact I kept replaying his stupid _crown_ in my head. "Oh, yeah, right." I murmured before unlocking my door and stepped inside, flicking on the lights. Instantly, I walked over to the dresser I claimed as my own, rummaging thought it. I paused, glancing over at the idiot who was standing outside, looking at me. "Well, get inside - how are we supposed to play the poker game?"

He stepped inside, his smile never fading and closed the door behind him. "Right, of course." I turned my attention back to looking for my deck of cards before I pulled out a small black cardboard box, pulling out the deck from it. I shut the draw, turning back to the idiot. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed Indian-style.

"It's a normal game of Five Card Draw." I stated as I sat down in front of him in the same way as I started to shuffle the deck in my hand. My eyes trailed up at him. "And no masks." I stated in a bland tone.

He blinked at me before chuckling slightly. "Of course not." He told me as I started to dish out five cards for each of us. He lifted the cards in his hand staring at it while I placed the deck in the middle of us. I glanced up at him. His face was as blank as mine. He seemed good even without it.

He took three cards from his hands, placing them down as he took three new ones. When he went to look at me, I looked down at my own cards. If I changed my nine and ten I could get a flush but if I took out that three I could pick up another ten and have a full house...

I raised my eyes from my cards to see the idiot patiently waiting for me to choose. I took the three from my hand and tossed it on the floor face down, drawing a new card. Of course, my luck never left me. I got the last ten I needed. I showed my cards on the floor, resisting the urge to smirk as I looked up at him but he didn't seemed fazed.

"Miss. Rouge," He started to say, glancing up at me. "Have you thought of what the wager should be?"

My mind suddenly went blank. "Uh..." I really hadn't thought of that part. He kept his smile on, even though I had expected him to laugh or something.

"I believe I have a few quid left over from lunch..." He said, rummaging through his pockets with his free hand before pull out at least a thousand dollars from his pants. Why would someone carry that much with him and only for lunch?

Taking my cards with me, I walked over to the nightstand, lifting my burette. Inside was five hundred dollars on the top. I was going to bring it with me when I eventually went outside but it slipped my mind. I took it and went back to sit down, tossing in a fifty, seeing had done so as I was gone. With that, the game continued.

I didn't know why he would ask that in the middle of a game, but I had a huge suspicion that he thought he was going to win this game. I stopped myself from glaring at his inwardly cockiness, trying to keep a straight emotionless face but I had a feeling that he had seen my annoyance in my eyes.

After a slight silence, I was the first to show my five cards. Full House. My crimson eyes flickered up at him, seeing his smile still remain - thought it looked a bit...dark for some reason - and he laid out his cards in front of him. Four of a Kind versus Full House. You have got to be kidding me.

With that stupid smile on his on his face, he took a fifty from the middle and placed at the side. He was betting the same again. Although my mind told me just to put in fifty, my body had tossed in a hundred. I was annoyed with the fact he had just beaten me...again.

I brought the cards together, shuffling them in my hand as I kept my eyes on them. I was trying not to show any thing on my face and I knew if I looked at him, I would probably be giving him death glares. I handed each of us five cards, placing the deck beside the money.

My hand wasn't that bad; if I didn't have this Heart I could a least get a flush or a straight flush. I didn't dare to look up at him- I was already glaring at the cards in my hands. I turned in that one Heart, hoping for the best and of course, my deck of cards seemed to love me as I drew the Ace of Spades I needed.

Allen on the other hand, had dropped three of his cards, taking three new ones and moved the cards around in his hands. His grey-blue eyes flickered up to look at me, which I almost looked away from until I saw him smiling at me. I stared at him with a slightly odd look. "...What?" I said after a silence.

"I was wondering if we can change the stakes, if you don't mind I mean." He answered. Stupid polite Brit.

"To what?

"How about asking each other questions?" He inquired innocently while I stared at him with a distrusting look. "To go to know each other is all." He said in defense while I grew silent.

"...Fine..." I stated, still suspicious of his words.

His smile suddenly turned mischievously dark. "Excellent." He said before he placed his cards down. "Straight Flush." I stared at his cards with widened crimson eyes before looking up at him. There seemed to be a mysterious aura around him now. I felt like I was just pull in a god damned trap.

"Tu es tellement plein de merde." I murmured lowly, running my hand though my hair. For some one who seemed to understand French, he didn't seem offended at all about what I had said.

* * *

Tu es tellement plien de merde - _You're so full of shit _**AKA**_ I don't believe you XP_

**Author's Note: **I'll probably start updating faster after Wednesday - my stupid dance class will finally be over and I won't be as tired any more : D! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Soulless Ghosty -** No, no she doesn't XD

**xTincampi -** Thanks, and I'll put translation at the end since it looks unprofessional when it's in the text/story. Thanks for the correction~!

**Miranda Kliese -** Thank you! I believe I've already gave you the okay to do that but I do it again here anyway. You're allowed to translate this story to Spanish if you please.

**Cereah - **Just for some referance, It means 'You're so full of shit...' XP And Allen did win : D Thank you!

**Alice - XD **Thank you!

**Demoness Drakon -** Probably, yeah XD My teacher was awesome, crazy, but awesome. And you should update your own!

**Blooming Summer Snowflake -** I know, I read over it properly...ish. Thank you! It actually turned out good!

**luvAlien **- Aw, thank you very much! I tried hard not to let her be and tried to be in character but I actually like the new Allen a lot now...XP And I do have the plot planned out...sorta XD

**Kate -** Thank you and it will...sort of : P

**xWeaselxWolfx - **She's defiantly insane XD I know, I hate writing fighting scenes - even the small one in this story but thank you!

**Sakra-chan -** Thank you! The english translation is 'You're so full of shit'.

**KraizeGlue -** Hooray! I don't think they would have aught you this in french - it means 'You're so full of shit' XD

**mfinga19 -** Of course it is. There will be...maybe *shifty eyes* Thank you!

**WolfInferno - **Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters OR Dane Cook's joke...thing. Only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XVII**

_A Failed Rematch  
_

**

* * *

**

I really hated this child right about. He had won every round within the two hours we were playing. He practically knew as much about me as Yuffie did. Most of the stuff he laughed at - like other times I've played in Casinos and got kicked out for almost making them bankrupt.

"Four of a kind." Allen smiled brightly as he showed his cards, causing my head to hang in shame as I groaned, rubbing my temples and my own cards fell from my hand, showing a Full House. He chuckled slightly at my reaction as he started to gather the cards. "Would you still like to play, Miss. Rouge?"

I glanced up at him with a slightly glare. I really didn't want to, and I knew I shouldn't but my body, just like all the other times he won, wouldn't allow me to do so. "Just give me my new cards," Was the only thing my lips would allow me to say while he gladly handed me my new cards. He just loved to win, didn't he?

I lifted the cards from the floor, staring at them and I had to stop myself from smirking or showing surprise. My cards were in the perfect set up for a Royal Straight Flush. All I was missing was an ace of hearts. I had to hope that Allen wasn't holding it in his hands or that it wasn't somewhere at the bottom of the deck.

My attention was turned to Allen as I saw him lay down four of his cards and drew knew ones. I could have sworn I felt the Ace of Heart leave the deck as he picked up. That or it was from loosing so many damn times that I've secretly lost hope in my luck. He moved his cards around in his hand, that innocently mischievous smile on his face.

Regardless of that feeling of doubt, I placed down my Three and picked up another card. I could practically see my hand shake as I drew it to my face almost insanely slow. When I lifted it high enough, I almost let out a sigh of relief. Allen didn't pick up the card, nor was it still in the deck. It was in my hand.

I placed my cards in the right order before laying them flat on the carpet of the room, showing it to Allen. My lip twitched so I could hold in my smug look when I saw his eyes widened. Finally, I beat him - and with the highest card rank too! He lowered his head slightly, his bangs shadowing his eyes. I stared at him. He wasn't a bad sore loser...was he?

There was a small noise from him that sounded like a strangled cry causing my eyes to widen. I knew he was an odd person but he was _crying _over a card game he lost? Was he really that pathetic? I leaned a bit closer to him, trying to see in my assumption was true.

Suddenly, Allen lifted his head up, his hand slightly over his stomach. He was...laughing - and pretty loud too. It had thrown me off and sent me stumbling back a bit. I sat up straight, staring at him with an odd look as he continued to laugh. What exactly was so funny anyway?

He started to calm down, the back of his hand slightly covering his mouth as only small chuckles escaped him until he gave me a very bright smile. I was actually scared to ask him if he had gone insane or something. He must have realized the look I was giving him and dropped his cheery stature to give me a confused look.

"Oh, you're wonder about my laugh." He said after a long silence and I gave him a look to continue. "I found it funny how our last match had ended almost just like this." I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Was he trying to tell me _he_ won? He placed his cards down, right in front of my mine - causing my jaw to drop slightly.

Royal...straight...flush...

"...Vous vous foutez de moi ..." I stared at his cards in complete shock. There was no way it was just a coincidence. I don't even get Royal Straight Flushes this easily! I usually only get one every five casinos or so but this...was beyond weird, minus the fact that _he_ had also gotten one as well. "Another Showdown...then." I said, my tone sounding annoyed.

A normal smile appeared on the white haired boy's face. "Well actually..." He started off, causing me to look up at him. "I was wondering...instead of a showdown, how about we call this round a draw?" I stared at him with a suspicious look. Why would he want to do that? "This way, we'll both win."

"…Are you taking pity on me, Allen?" I inquired, a hint of irritation in my tone while he lifted his hands up in defense, that smile still plastered on his face.

"No, that's not it at all." He shook his head, putting his hands down. "I was merely wondering if it was possible…seeing as it has gotten pretty late since the beginning of this rematch." His grey-blue eyes flickered over to the window. No doubt the orange glow of the falling sun came into view.

At least he really wasn't taking pity on me. "…Don't think this rematch is over just because of nightfall. We'll continue with the match another day...." I trailed off, turning back to look at him to notice he was blushing for some reason. Blinking my eyes in confusion, I gave him a slightly odd look. "What?"

"Uh…" He started to say, "N-Never mind, it's not important." I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion as he started to laugh nervously, scratching the back of his head. "R-Really! It's nothing!"

After a few more seconds of glaring, I shrugged my shoulders and started to gather my cards from the floor. I still couldn't believe he beat me - now more than ten times **and** I lost over two thousand dollars. Even without that mask I couldn't read him. He truly was more of a professional poker player than I was - annoying as I had to admit.

I started to stand up with the deck of cards in it's packaging. Allen's grey-blue eyes flickered up to me as I was walked over to my dresser, taking my burette off the floor and placed it into the drawer along with the deck. As I turned around, I noticed that he had gotten off the floor and now dusting his pants off.

"I suppose I should be heading out, then." He turned to me with normal smile but I could see a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Why was it that I could read him now but not when we were playing Poker? It was like he had a whole different dark personality or something...

The creak of the door broke me from my thoughts and I turned my head to see Allen's hand on the doorknob, already outside but for some reason, still staring at me with that nervous look. It was starting to annoy me. "Allen, if you want to say something just say it." I finally said, irked while he blinked.

"Um..." Was the only response he could think of while I let out a sigh, walking over about to close the door in irritation before he gently placed his hand on the door. His eyes were looking downward, a light blush on his face along with slight dejection. I was about to ask him what was wrong but he looked up at me with his pleasant smile. "I'll look forward to our...next rematch, Miss. Rouge."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "...Of course," I said as he moved his hand from the door. For some reason his face seemed to brighten before he started to walk back to his own hotel room.

Why did I get the feeling he wanted to say something else?

* * *

Vous vous foutez de moi - _You must be kidding me_

**Author's Note: **I wonder what he was going to ask...? XP Anyway, not much to say but I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried but if you see any mistakes tell me please and thank you! Review~


	18. Chapter 18

**Soulless Ghosty **- A Merry Christmas to you too! Lucia is very impatient I know XD

**Cereah -** No, no you can write it down. XD Did you really? I'm glad my writing made you think he did lool. Thank you!

**mfinga19 **- ...Yes, yes it did. XD They might be a couple...might. *Shifty eyes with a smile*

**Demoness Drakon** - Especially when you're opponent is Allen XD

**HugThePsycho007** - It's alright as long as you review. Ugh, this is why I hate French dictionaries - they never give the write words or wording...The sad part is I'm getting high marks in my French Class -.- Anyway, thanks for the proper translation and the review~

**AngelaChaos -** Thanks, I try :3

**xWeaselxWolfx** - I know...Allen's too cute sometimes though X3 Actually, English is my natural language. There are only grammar mistakes because I have a tendency to get tired every time I re read my work - unless I just wake up of course which is hardly ever - which causes me to miss the simplest things. Thank you for the advice though - maybe I'd just try and read it when I get up in the morning lool

**Sakra-chan** - Thanks! And know Lucia - and Yuffie - that would probably happen XD

**animerox111 -** Aw, I know? Isn't it so cute?

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters OR Dane Cook's joke...thing. Only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XVIII**

_A Sisterly Chat  
_

**

* * *

**

"Wait a minute, you lost?" Yuffie said in surprise, her eyebrows lifted as she stared at me from the chair next to the bed, sitting Indian style.

I let out an irritated sigh as I fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, Yuffie." It was about the fifth time I had explained it to her.

"...More than once?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation. This was starting to remind of that night I first met Allen. "Yes..."

"And you're not pissed off?" The shock never left her voice as she spoke. My crimson eyes flickered over to her, showing annoyance but I merely shrugged my shoulders, turning back to the ceiling. She kept staring at me. "...Do you like him or something?"

Instantly, I shot up, hearing my back slightly crack to the sudden movement as I whipped my head towards her, with a look of disbelief. "_What_?!" I snapped at her while she blinked at me. "Est-ce-tu fou, Yuffie?! Pourquoi je lui aimerai?! Il a batt moi! En plus de dix temps!!"

"...I have no idea what you just said, but you like him." Yuffie said after a long silent, smirking slightly at me while I groaned, running my hand through my hair.

"Yuffie...I do not like Allen." I said forcefully, my eyebrow twitching and my fist clenched tightly. I knew even without looking at her that she was still smirking at me.

She snickered. "Sure, sure." She mused as I shot her a look while she just gave me a grin in response. "Well it's either that or your taking drugs." She waved her hand absentmindedly.

"What?" I raised my an eyebrow at her strange analysis.

The smirk returned on her face as she leaned forward towards me. "But I know you wouldn't do that, so you like him." I scowled at her and she laughed again, sitting up straight with her hands holding onto her ankles. "I mean, you usually you get royally pissed off and you'll keep on playing with them until you beat them more than they beat you." She said casually. "So you have to like the boy."

I was stared at her. I was surprised with the fact she could actually use her brain that well. "...Yuffie. I do not like him, and I never will." I said, trying to end this stupid conversation she had brought up. She just shook her head at me.

"Denial was always the first step, Lulu~" She grinned at me, using my most hated nickname which cause me to let out a sigh at her persistence. She was really annoying when she got like this, which thankfully wasn't often.

"I do not like him."

"Okay, so then ask him out."

"What?!"

She started to laugh again at my disturbed yet surprised look. "Well, if you don't like him then that shouldn't be a problem to go on little date with him." I opened my mouth to protest but she was...actually right about that. How odd was this day turning?

"I..."

"I knew you liked him!"

"I do not!" I snapped at her while she smirked smugly at me. A large sigh escaped me while I glared at the wall in front of me. "...Fine, I'll ask him." I murmured in defeat.

Her smirk widened. "Good, now go ask him." I stared at her. "What? You heard me."

"February," I said, just to irritated her which it did. "It's one in the bloody morning." I told her while she blinked while I furrowed my eyebrows slightly before slapping my palm against my forehead, shaking my head. "I've been in London too much already."

She grinned. "Or you've been hanging around with the Crown Clown to much." She perked while I dragged my hand down my face, glaring at her in the process.

"He doesn't even 'swear' except for that one time at the hospital when he took off his mask from his head." I told her, sighing slightly but her grin widened and turned sly as she started to laugh.

"Aw, you even remember what he said~!" She gushed out as she moved from her chair, sitting next to me and she hugged me around my shoulder, pressing her cheek against mine. "My best friend's in love! She's growing up so fast!" She sniffled.

A scowl spread on my face as I gave her an annoyed look. "Yuffie, I do not like, let along **love, **that stupid...Clown." I told her in a strangled tone, while she continued to let out small giggles, clearly liking the fact she was annoying me.

"Please, Lulu. I know how you are with people you like." She mused, "Remember-"

I cut her off. "Shut up, February." I told her instantly, blusging darkly as I buried my face into my hands, groaning while she laughed flippantly.

"After that, I thought you liked older guys." Yuffie continued, despite my protest. "But Allen's a different story, right?" She poked my cheek slightly. "It's because he's cute, isn't it?"

I looked up at her with an odd look. "Wait, you think he's cute?"

"Well, obviously." She rolled her chocolate brown eyes at me. "I mean, look at him! He's an apparent gentleman and he's...small and he's got that high voice like he hasn't hit puberty but it works cause his face is so childishly adorable." She paused before grinned at me. "Why? Are you jealous, Lulu? Hm...?"

My eyes widened. "No! Of course not!" I instantly said in defense while she started to laugh again, still hugging me close to her. I sighed once again, shaking my head. I really hated Yuffie's stubbornness.

* * *

Est ce tu fou, Yuffie?! Pourquoi je lui aimerai?! Il a batt moi! En plus de dix temps!  
_(Are you crazy, Yuffie?! Why would I like him?! He beat me! More than ten times!)_

**Author's Note: **Aw, non-blood related sister moments - don't you just love them? XD I know this one short but the next one will be long~ Review please and thank you~


	19. Chapter 19

**The 14th Musician **- Yep, complete denial~

**mfinga19 -** I know isn't it? We all know...Allen may be a bit clueless to it but that's okay cause we still love him~

**xT****incampi -** No doubts on that one.

**Sakra-chan - **Thank you!

**Demoness Drakon -** True, I do the same XD

**Soulless Ghosty -** Of course - they've been together to long for her not to know : P

**0Infinity0 - **Wow. Thank you. I try to keep them IC - watching the anime over helps me though towards the end he more...un-clueless and un-innocence but meh. I was going to make her find out he was Crown Clown a little later but I got writers block for it DX. I wonder what she'll do when she finds out thought... :3

**Cereah -** Maybe it will. Actually, they're not really related but they've been best friends since childhood so they pratically are but I can see your logic. No, she'll probably bug the hell outta her XD Will do~

**IceCreamFan - **Aw, thanks~!

**xWeaselxWolfx -** I bet I really could - but then I'd go fan girl the whole time picturing it in my head XD Maybe you should - I'd read it : D XD I can do that...since my mom's usually the once that does that...

**Miranda Kliese -** Why, yes, yes she does. Of course, they can...it's like her poker face breaks around him. Alright - just sent it to me and I'll post it - make sure to tell me which part is which like the summary and the disclaimer, chapter title and such...XP

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters OR Dane Cook's joke...thing. Only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XIX**

_A Ruined Date With A Clown  
_

**

* * *

**

"...I can believe I actually agreed to do this..." I murmured, running my hand though my hair. It was the next day, around noon or so. Yuffie had just left me alone in front of Allen's door and forced me to wear a dress she had bought for herself yesterday. I knew she had a scheme to get us to go out - which I still don't see why since I don't like him.

An irritated sigh escaped me as I lifted my hand and lightly knocked on the door. My hands fiddle with the hem of _her_ dress as I waited for the door to open. There was a long silence in response which only meant he wasn't there or maybe he had left town...

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hello - Oh, good afternoon Miss. Rouge." Damnit. Allen was standing in front of me, buttoning up his black vest with a smile on his face. "Are you here for other rematch?" He inquired, fixing the last button.

"...Well," I started after a long pause, debating if I should just leave now or just agree to the match so I won't have to do this. But for some reason, I felt Yuffie was stalking me from a far. "Not exactly." I answered vaguely.

He blinked his eyes at me, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Eh? Not exactly?" He repeated, obviously confused.

"Did you have lunch yet?" I said changing the subject.

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "No, I haven't." He answered, "I was just going to." A small blush crept on his face as his eyes flickered to the side. "W-Would you...like to come with me?" He asked. His blushed darkened slightly as he looked back towards me to see my reaction.

"Uh, sure..." I responded, almost relieved that he had asked me instead of me asking him. Though I couldn't help but wonder if Yuffie had anything to do with this.

Allen's eyes lit up while his blush was still present but it was light now. "Great!" He smiled brightly at me, "I'll just be a second..." He walked back into the room and I could hear dressers opening. I peered inside out of curiosity but I could hardly see anything before he came back, slipping outside the door causing me to move back. "Shall we go then?" He held out his hand to me as he shut the door with his other, locking it with the key.

I stared at his hand, a bit taken back though I should have expected it from him. "Sure." I told him, placing my hand in his. He gave me a pleasant smile before leading me to the elevators.

As a small ding was heard, the elevator doors opened before we could press the button. It was that same man from yesterday, looking even more irritated than before. He glanced down at us briefly as we stepped into the elevator and he came out. I saw him do a double take with slightly widened eyes while the door shut completely.

"Is there something wrong, Miss. Rouge?" Allen inquired, causing me to shake my head and look away from the door and to him. His eyes showed worry. I shook my head.

"No, I'm okay." I gave him a small reassuring smile as the door reopened, showing the first floor. He must have pressed the button. He had a slight troubled look on his face but his smile perked up again and let me off the elevator first before continuing to lead me to the outside world.

I didn't know where we were going to eat and I didn't ask. I figured maybe he was going to take me to the same restaurant Yuffie and I went to. There were so many we passed by - I wonder if he was a picky eater?

I could see the people walking on the road with us were looking, some even gushing on how cute we were. It wasn't until then I realized we were still holding hands, which probably caused them to think so. For some reason, I didn't really care about it, though the whispers and giggling of other made me embarrassed. Allen didn't seem to have noticed but he did have a nervous expression on.

After a few steps, he stopped in front of a restaurant called 'Ayama'. Just by looking at the outside, I could tell it was high class. I pulled a bit on _her_ dress with my free hand. It was like Yuffie knew where he was going to take me and made me where this thing. Though I had a feeling Allen wouldn't have come here if he went to lunch alone.

Allen, being the gentleman he was, held the door open for me and I thanked him, walking inside. It looked almost made for a royal gathering - minus not having those long tables. Almost everyone in here was wealthy - their shimmering dresses, expensive looking tuxedos. Compared to them, we looked like, as they said 'commoners.'

One of the waitress came up to me while Allen walked in, standing at my side. The waitress seemed surprised by our presence. "We'd like a table for two, please." He said, smiling brightly. She nodded her head slightly before grabbing to menus from the front desk and gestured us to follow her.

The people sitting at their only tables were looking at us, murmuring and whispering - much differently from the people on the streets. That was one of the reasons I liked to go to the casino and win against these rich snobs - they thought they were greater than everyone and looked down on those who weren't as wealth. Just thinking about it made me annoyed.

Allen pulled out a chair, smiling towards me and I sat down causing him to push me in. He walked over to his own chair, sitting down shyly. The waitress seemed to notice this and giggled slightly as she set the menus down before going off to another table that called her.

I lifted the menu from the table looking though it. I figured it would be expensive. Was Allen trying to impress me or something? "Um..." I lowered the menu to see Allen staring down at his own, traces of a blush on his face as he gray-blue eyes flickered upward. "You can order whatever you like, it doesn't matter." He told him, his timid voice growing slightly more confident.

"Well, okay then." I said, smiling at him while his eyes widened slightly before giving a sheepish grin back to me. My eyes flickered back down to the menu - mostly looking over the chicken but I didn't want to spend too much of Allen's money - though he won so much from me anyway. My hand twitched slightly as I remembered our rematch yesterday.

Soon, the waitress came back to our table smiling. "Would you two like to order now?" Allen opened his mouth to answer but the sound of a front door being kicked open cut him off.

Gasps ran throughout the restaurant as we looked towards the front door. The bluish black haired man from the elevator was standing at the door with an annoyed look on. "Yu, I told you not to kick in the door..." A man with short red hair that was held upwards by his headband walked in after him with a sweatdrop. He had an eye patch on his right eye, his left emerald green eyes still visible. "They told us not to make a ruckus...like last time."

"That was _your fault_, baka usagi." He said, snappishly. "How many times have I told you about calling me that?" The man scowled at him, while the red head grinned brightly. With an annoyed grunt, the blue-black haired male turned to crowd his eyes landing directly on Allen, who seemed relatively surprised yet annoyed at the same time.

The red head glanced towards Allen's direction as well, grinning brightly. "I told you Allen was here~" He stated while I furrowed my eyebrows looking between Allen and the other two. How did they know Allen and who exactly were they?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wonder who those two were at the end....? X3 Sorry, I took so long - my brother's laptop was being weird so I had to update when I got back home....That and I just go Dissidia Final Fantasy for the PSP! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**0Infinity0 -** XD Aw, I'm sorry. How did I even miss that? I think when I was correcting it - I had my mind kinda set on Kanda and Lavi so I was thinking 'a guy' and put him. DX Anyway thank you!

**mfinga19 - **True - he usually does do something...evil. But who knows? I know aren't they?

**Sakra-chan -** True, true XD

**xTincampi - **Of course and I will~

**Cereah - **XD Woooow, yes, yes you did get a little excited but I guess I would too XD I'm not sure...but maybe~

**Alice - **It's alright as along as you at least review once through out the story~ Of course it's a date - just Lucia thinks it's not because she doesn't want to admit that she likes him : 3 I wonder indeed.

**xWeaselxWolfx -** Aw, really? Well, I guess that's true XD You may be...you just may XD

**MoyaMetalDango13 -** Thank you! Maybe she will or may be she won't...Who knows? Oh, wait I do XD

**animerox111 -** Of course, Kanda did! And You can't have just Kanda and Allen - Lavi HAS to be there XD Maybe he will...maybe...

**Soulless Ghosty - **GAH! I tried and failed to update fast - sorry! You too!

**Miranda Kliese -** I know, doesn't she? Well, clearly Kanda doesn't care to tell Lavi about it and just went searching for him XD Kanda just like to piss off Allen that much XD

**The 14th Musician -** Ah, yes of course XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters OR Dane Cook's joke...thing. Only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XX**

_Enter the Collectors  
_

**

* * *

**

Everyone was whispering and murmuring something inaudible to my ears as we continued to stare at the two standing in front of the entrance. The waitress was scared by their presence, but I guess if someone kicked in a door I would be too. I was more surprised than scared - I mean how many times to do see people kick in door from an expensive restaurant?

Allen looked like he was about to stand up and fight them - well mostly the Asian one glaring at him. His kind and gentleman like demeanor was gone and replaced with complete irritation and frustration. I could have sworn he had said something about his 'master' under his breath. The timid smile from a few seconds ago was now replaced with a frown.

"Oi, Moyashi." The bluish-black haired man was the first to speak.

A tick formed on Allen's head. "It's _Allen_, Bakanda."

"Tch." Was the man response as he gave him a heated glare, which the white haired boy had returned without hesitation. I could practically see the sparks between these two even though they were far way from each other.

The red head smiled nervously between them. "Hey, hey, Yu - we were told not to make a ruckus." He said trying to calm this _Yu_ down. The dark haired one was probably Japanese with a name like that.

The glare was instantly turned to him. "I told you not to call me that." He said in a deadly tone which cause the red head to let out a nervous chuckle but kept his grin on his face.

"Allen," I said in a hushed tone, causing said person to blink before turning towards him. He probably forgot I was here. "Who are these guys exactly?"

Allen's frown soon came back as he looked back towards them. "They're Debt Collectors." He answered while I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "My master is in deep with debts - it's one of the reasons I play poker." He told me in the same quiet tone. "It's been a while since I've seen them, but it looks like they found me.." He murmured irritated.

"But if they're Marian's Debt Collectors, why are _you _paying them?"

A dark look came on Allen's face - just like when we were having our rematch yesterday. "Because Cross is a demon." His tone even seemed a bit darker while I blinked at the strange answer. Was Marian really making this sixteen year old pay his debts? Just how much did he owe anyway?

"I'm sorry sirs but you will have to leave or we will call the police!" One of the brave clerks finally stood up to the two, almost stopping himself when Kanda glared at him. "I-I'm serious!" He said, though his voice was shaking along with his body.

The red head scratched the back of his head. "It can't be helped..." He said with a slight sigh as he turned to Allen, grinning. "We'll see you outside, Moyashi~!" He said before leaving the building along with the other one. He was very cheery for a debt collector...

Everyone turned towards Allen, who had just stood up. "I'll be right back, Miss. Rouge." He told me, a reassuring smile spread on his face before he walked towards the entrance when the other two left from. As soon as he did, their gazes turned to me and I started to fidget slightly.

After a few more moments of their staring, I stood up in annoyance and went towards the outside. The workers were trying to fix the mess the Japanese male made. I peered outside, noticing the three of them standing on the sidewalk - two of them fighting while the other watched them, completely amused.

"Eh?" The red head glanced towards me as the two resumed their banter. His eye widened causing me to blink in confusion. "Strike~!" I jumped slightly at the abrupt yell as his eye seemed to turn into the shape of a heart. He was starting to creep me out.

Allen and the other one stopped their fighting, hearing the red head's sudden call. The white haired boy glanced towards where he was looking and blinked. "Miss. Rouge..." He didn't look happy that I came outside.

"They were staring at me." Was the only thing I said while he tilted his head to the side in confusion as if to say 'they?' "The workers and costumers." I rolled my eyes slightly at his cluelessness while it seemed to have made him remember.

"Tch. Baka Moyashi." The Japanese male scowled at him, upon seeing the confusion on the white haired boy's face.

The younger boy instantly shot him a glare of annoyance. "It's _Allen_, how many time do I have to tell you, **Bakanda**?" He sneered. It was a bit strange seeing Allen so agitated.

I didn't even notice that the red head had moved in front of me. "So Miss, is it possible I could have your name?" He asked, rather forwardly while narrowed my eyes slightly. "Oh, my name's Lavi~" He grinned cheekily at me.

"Lucia Rouge." I answered back while he dropped out of his odd heart gaze, his eye slightly widened.

"So you're the legendary poker player from France." Lavi stated, while my eyebrows lifted in surprised. Not very many people caught onto my name so quickly - especially without my signature beret. "I never expected you to be so cute." Okay, that really threw me off. I stared up at him as he grinned. I could feel my face heating up slightly at the comment.

"I thought you were supposed to be getting money from me, not flirting." Allen spoke from a few feet away from us, his tone deadpanned as he gave Lavi an annoyed look.

The red head snickered slightly. "We are." He responded simply before his grin turned slightly sly. "What's wrong? Are you jealous?"

"Eh?" The white haired boy's irritation was completely replaced with a dark blush on his face. "N-No, that's not it! I just...That's not what I...!"

The Japanese male snorted. "Are you too stupid to make sentences now, Moyashi?" He stated, smirking slightly while Allen's annoyance came back as fast as it left.

"Are **you** to stupid to remember my name?" He snapped back, causing the man to give him a dark look. There seemed to be more sparks coming from them as they glared at each other. They looked like they were going to bite each other's heads off.

"So, are you going out with him?" Lavi asked me suddenly, grinning while I blushed just at the thought. Was he an idiot?

Allen flushed, glaring slightly at him. "No, we're not! Stop bothering her!" He scowled at Lavi, who had started to snicker at him. I stared at all three of them, blinking. For some reason, the debt collectors and Allen seemed more like three brothers. I found it kind of odd, but yet cute.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I took so long - my Microsoft Office stopped underlining misspelled words and I tried to fix it and didn't work so I don't know what do to... It'll probably be a while again before I update until I find out what's wrong with the stupid thing...anyway, thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**vanila-chan -** LOL. Oh dear. I love them too - they are best friends for life...no matter what Kanda says.

**Clarissa Avila -** Aw, thank you. And I'll be doing that as of now.

**PurplePunkette -** Thanks, and I'll do that now!

**Cindar -** Well, that's what they are in this story.

**Cloud and Tifa forever - **Thank you. I didn't know it was so liked to that point. I try to keep Allen in his personality but with the recent manga and all he's not all that shy and innocent like. But thank you for your praise C:

**Hevimankeli -** Yeah, sorry. I don't really read over it well. -.-'' But LOL. Kanda and Allen don't really have much of a scene in this one but yes. Yes Lavi is a pimp.

**mfinga19 -** Oh does it? LOL. Actually, you'll find out soon enought...in a few chapters. It was kind of fillery but I tried. C:

**Rii-chan the 12th -** Thank you! I tried to make someone...and Lucia just popped into my head. Sorry for the really long wait.

**Soulless Ghosty -** Well, there are always reasons behind why people choose things. I'll have background stories about them, you won't know until later chapters though so please just be patient. And I'm sorry for the wait.

**Kawii-chan -** It did suck but I got it fixed FINALLY. But thank you.

**Cereah -** I'm sorry for the not-fast-at-all typing but thank you for your words - I always thought they were siblings too.

**MangoTango450 -** If they're were guys like Allen on the street, I would probably do the same. LOL. Thank you!

**xWeaselxWolfx -** Oh, thank you and LOL. I know I do too.

**Demoness Drakon -** Sorry about the lack of fight...this is mostly information.

**Miranda Kliese -** LOL. He is such a player is he not? The truth is the truth - they are debt collectors...or maybe more...who knows. Let's ju

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

_Personal Information Indirectly Told_

* * *

I didn't really understand why these debt collectors were still with us, but I didn't mind as much. I felt a bit awkward alone with Allen in the restaurant for some reason. I didn't know if it was the fact that he had picked an expensive looking place or...it was just because I was with him. I mean, I was fine when it was Yuffie, Allen and me but...it didn't make any sense. I thought it would feel more awkward to be alone with him in my own hotel room. Maybe I'm just weird.

I learned the Japanese guy's name was Kanda due to the constant fights the three of them had. Lavi called him Yu since it was his first name and he didn't like it much. Allen called him Bakanda for insulting him I suppose. I don't know too much Japanese, so I'd probably have to ask Yuffie later. In retaliation, Kanda called Lavi Baka Usagi and Allen Moyashi.

"So, you and Allen were having a date, huh?" The red head snapped me from my thoughts and I looked up at him. His hands were behind his head and a grin was spread on his face but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the two arguing in front of us. "That's why he took you to that expensive place, right?"

I suddenly grew sheepish. "Well...I wouldn't call it a date. It was just a lunch...outing." I said while Lavi laughed at me, his grin widening. His emerald eye flickered down to me.

"I'm pretty sure I know a date when I see one." He said in a teasing voice, causing me to look away from him. What was he saying? We were just going out for lunch as friends. I wasn't in a fancy dress and Allen was just in his normal clothes which happened to be formal-like.

My eyes wandered to the white haired boy in front of me. He had on something similar to when we first met - the vest, the dress shirt, the dress pants and the boots. Except he wasn't wearing boots this time - it was dress shoes. The red ribbon he had always worn was now white and I noticed a pair of white gloves handing out his back pocket. His usual slight messy hair was neatly brushed down. His clothes that always had some sort of crinkle in them were completely smoothed out.

Okay, there were small differences but nothing too big. It wasn't like he had planned for us to go out today - it wouldn't have happened if Yuffie didn't force me to go ask him. But...it wouldn't make sense as to why he seemed more dressed up than usual. Maybe he was going to ask me out today by a coincidence? It's highly unlikely but...

"You see it too, huh?" Lavi once again broke me from my thoughts. "He got dressed up to ask you out, right?" I glanced up at him with a weird look, secretly hoping that he couldn't read minds. "Don't look so worried, Lucia." He grinned down at me. "It's just I know Allen doesn't always dress to impress. He usually only dresses for comfort that and he doesn't really go to fancy restaurants to just eat with a friend."

My lips turned into a thin line as I turned back to Kanda and Allen, who seemed to be fighting again. "...For a debt collector, you know a lot about Allen." I concluded, finding myself a bit confused. "Are you...friends with him maybe?"

"Oh, you caught on quick." The red head laughed slightly, putting his hands in his pants pockets. "It's true I'm a debt collector, but Allen's been my best friend since elementary school." He said with a soft smile. "Kanda too, but he doesn't really get along with anyone. Most of the time he ignored us so when we fight it's like we're talking to him."

I stared from him to the other two and did a double take. "You have a weird relationship then."

"Yeah, you could say that." A cheery grin spread on his face before it slowly started to falter. "I got this job to keep in touch with Allen since he kind of disappeared from middle school. He somehow got into many debts after he left so it wasn't hard to find him."

I couldn't help but wonder why exactly Allen had disappeared from school but I should probably ask Allen himself. I'm sure Lavi wouldn't tell me even if I asked. "So...how exactly did you know Allen had debts to pay off? I mean, if he disappeared wouldn't it be hard to find that out unless you knew where he was?"

"Hm... yeah you're right." He said, staring up to the sky while a sweatdrop formed on the side of my head. "Before this, I used to gather information for...people because of my photographic memory." He lightly tapped his head with his finger. "I found something that had the same description as Allen and that was that."

That would explain why he instantly knew who I was when I had only said my name. "...You're pretty open you know." I told him. I would have never answered any of those questions - most of the time I was expecting him to say no.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" He said sounding a bit distant while I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but I was cut off before I could ask anything.

"Lavi, I thought I told you to leave Lucia alone." Came Allen's annoyed tone as he stopped walking with Kanda, who stopped a few feet away from him. Lavi gave him a grin before wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a friendly way but I had a feeling Allen didn't think so.

"Aw c'mon, Moyashi. We were just talking!" The red head chirped rather gleefully.

Allen turned towards me. "You should stay away from him. He's a pervert." He said, and I almost laughed at how blunt he had put it. Lavi looked absolutely appalled by it.

"H-Hey! I am not!" He said glaring at the white haired boy and moved his arm from around my shoulders, going closer towards Allen. The glare wasn't a serious one - I could at least tell that one. "How could you say that Moyashi?"

"It's Allen." With that, another fight insured.

I was too lost in my thoughts to even listen to what they were saying. My eyes kept on Allen though. There were still a lot of things I didn't know about him and a lot of things he didn't know about me. I guess it was even but I could help but be curious. Why did he disappear from school? I'm pretty sure Cross had something to do with the debts, but why was he with him in the first place?

...Why in the world did Lavi make me more curious about Allen?

* * *

I. AM. SO. SORRY.

I know you probably hate me by now but I had completely forgotten about this story due to school work and I had exams...I'm really really sorry I stopped it so suddenly. Please forgive me for leaving you like that. :C

I'll be update once every week or twice a week - depending :3


	22. Chapter 22

**strawberrypocky-chan-** Aw, but that's what makes stories good, no?

**mfinga19 -** Yeeeah, sorry about that and thank you.

**PurplePunkette -** Yeah, it was wasn't it? I'll try!

**Soulless Ghosty -** I'll try not too and your welcome C:

**sugar92 -** Thank you and yes he is adorable. LOL. I tried to do that sort of setting C: Of course he cheated. You'll understand later, it's not really supposed to be obvious. But he did recognize her but he didn't want her to think he was stalking her or that he was the Crown Clown but thank you. LOL. The slang was fun to write. Thank you again.

**Chocobo Confectionary - **LOL. Yeaaaah, I don't even remember why I even choose her to be in this though she is completely OOC. Yeah, I'm still doing short chapters...some of them will be long though. C:

**Aiokaci -** Aw, thank you. It really is hard to find Allen and OCs - it's usually all about Lavi and Kanda...then the yaoi parings LOL.

**Cereah -** Sorry~ I'm sure everyone wants to know about Allen now, huh?

**Clarissa Avila -** Yep...she's really slow went it comes to that, don't you think? I'll update as soon as I can C:

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Man or any of the characters only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

_Moments in the Park_

* * *

Allen had finally got them off of our backs after a while. Kanda was more than happy to leave but Lavi seemed very reluctant. He kept looking at me with these unreadable looks and I wasn't sure why. We had lost them in the park, Allen saying that Lavi would have followed us if we were still pretty close. We were in front some swings.

"Would you like to go on swing Miss. Rouge?" Allen asked me, causing me to look away from the swings and towards him. He was smiling at me, like he always did but this one seemed slightly forced.

I shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'why not' and sat down in one of the swings. I expected him to sit in the one next to me, but there was a light push on my back and the surprise nearly made me jump out of the seat. "Allen!" I scowled but it came out in a more of a gasp while he let out a slight chuckle, giving me an apologetic smile.

He continued to push me and I allowed him, despite it. There was silence between us but I couldn't tell if it was one of those good silences or those bad ones. Regardless, Allen was the one to break it. "..What did you talk to Lavi about?" He inquired, sounding as innocent as possible.

"Nothing really." I answered, "It was mostly about how you three go way back to elementary school and a bit of history about himself." I could have lied to him, something told me to but my mouth wouldn't let me lie to this kid and I wasn't sure why.

Allen grew quiet as he kept pushed me. "...Did he say anything specific about me? School or...anything?" He inquired, his voice growing softer as he spoke.

"No, he didn't." I said, lightly shaking my head and I could have sworn he sighed. "He...mentioned you leaving elementary school but he never went into detail or anything." I really couldn't lie to him. "...Do you mind telling me...why you left?" He stopped pushing me and I was swinging solo. I turned my head around to look at him to find that he was hanging his head low. "...Are you okay Allen?"

He didn't respond. He just stood there.

I hopped off the swing and stood in front of him, a worried frown spread on my face. "Allen?" I called out to him, a bit louder even though I was beside him. He still didn't answer. I gently put my hands on his shoulders and his head shot up, his eyes widened in what looked like fear.

I instantly regretted asking him.

He stepped away from me, hanging his head. His white locks went into a mess as he clenched his fists tightly. "Do...Do you really want to know?" He said after a moment of silence. Slowly, he lifted his head and there was a sad smile on his face, his eyes filled with a pain I've never seen on him before. He looked heartbroken.

"No." He looked at me surprised by my blunt answer. "...Okay, I do." I said afterwards, "But you don't have to tell me." I told him. I was starting to feel bad. Whatever he left school for much have really bothered him still.

His grey-blue eyes stared into my red ones, an impassive look on his face. I wasn't sure why, but it looked like he was trying to tell me something. Was it possible that he wanted to tell someone but he couldn't find the courage to do so? Whatever he was trying to do it wasn't working and he seemed to understand that. I couldn't even read his face.

"Miss. Rouge," He started to say, looking off to the side as a sad look came to his eyes. "I need to ask you something."

I blinked at his sudden change in attitude. "Sure...what is it?"

"Do you hate me?" That threw me off.

My eyes widened at his words but he looked completely serious. "Hate you? Of course not..." I trailed off. Actually, I was supposed to hate him. He lied to me. He mocked me. He was pretending to be my friend to get more out of our game, right? Or at least...that's what I used to think. Now, I wasn't so sure any more.

"I...just need to know." He said quietly, folding his hands together. He still didn't look at me.

I was silent for a minute before I shook my head. "No, I don't hate you." I told him, ignoring my stubborn self who wanted to say yes. After being with him - just us - I couldn't see Allen being like that.

He didn't really lie to me - he just didn't tell me he was Crown Clown. He wasn't really mocking me - he really probably just forgot to take off the mask completely. He wasn't pretending to be my friend - he _is_ my friend. Allen's been nothing but nice to me. I've just been taking everything he's given me and turning it negative. How many guys out there do nice things for nothing? There only one I know of now.

"Alright then, that's fine." A small smile quirked on his face. I stared at him in confusion but he wasn't looking at me again. I wanted to ask him why he had asked me that but I still felt guilty for questioning about him leaving school. "I'll be fine with that for now."

"For...now?" I couldn't stop myself from asking that out loud. Thankfully, I didn't get the same reaction as I did the last time I asked him a question.

He merely shook his head at me, smiling off to the side. "No, it's nothing." He told me before his face grew sheepish when he looked towards me. "It was just some...personal thoughts, that's all." He explained vaguely to me. "This makes us friend's right, Miss. Rouge?"

"Lucia."

"Eh?" I couldn't help but smile at Allen's adorable clueless face.

"You've never called me by my first name." I told him, while he tilted his head a bit. "I know you're being a gentleman and all, but you really don't have to."

Allen went silent for a bit, blinking his eyes at me. "...Lucia." He seemed to be trying out my name. For some reason, it made my smile wider. He smiled back at me.

"And of course we're friends." I continued on, "I mean, if we weren't what would today mean?"

The white haired boy seemed to stare at me a bit. "You mean the...date?" He inquired. I almost flinched. Allen though it was a date too? Was I the only one who thought friends of the opposite sex could go out to eat lunch together? "It...could mean something else."

"...Like..what?" I asked him, a bit cautious as his face turned a light pink and he looked away from me; that made me feel sheepish. What exactly was he implying?

"A-Ah...it's nothing!" He said quickly, "Really, it's nothing i-important." He was obviously trying to dismiss it.

I stared at him with a displeased look while he scratched the back of his head. "...I'll get it out of you somehow Allen." I told him before looking to the slowly darkening sky. "We should probably-"

I turned around to see Allen gone. I blinked at the area where he was standing before following the trail of dust to find the Clown standing in front of a hotdog stand, asking for almost everything the guy had. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He came back with a bundle of hotdogs in his hand, obviously not being able to hold them all and I took a few from him. "I'm sorry for the interruption of lunch." He said while I walked over to the closest bench.

"It's not your fault but I forgive you anyway." I said, taking a bit out of one of the hotdogs in my hand. "Besides, I'd rather have this than some fancy restaurant anyway."

Allen seemed to freeze slightly, pausing from eating his fifth one. "O-Oh, really?" He said with a nervous laugh, while he slowly set his food down. A small sweatdrop was beside his head as he turned his head off to the side.

_"It's just I know Allen doesn't always dress to impress. He usually only dresses for comfort that and he doesn't really go to fancy restaurants to just eat with a friend."_

I was starting to get the feeling that Lavi was right. I guess he thought that he would have wasted a lot of money when he really didn't have to since it was interrupted by those two. He was lucky.

"You should have asked me where we wanted to eat." I told him, finishing off the hotdog in my hand.

He turned to his head towards me, a lightly blush on his face. "I…" He paused before averting his grey-blue eyes. "I wanted to…take you out to lunch. A-And I guess…impress you." His voice kept getting quieter and quieter.

Now I really thought Lavi was right.

But I didn't understand one thing.

I didn't seem to mind Allen trying to impress me. In fact, I thought it was rather cute. Every other time boys tried to impress me; I would brush them off or laugh at them. Maybe it was because he wasn't trying to get in my pants.

"You don't really need to impress me Allen." I told him, glancing towards the lone swings in front of us. "You already did that with your Poker skills." She said before he suddenly froze, letting a slightly nervous look spread on his face. I wasn't sure what for but maybe he was embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah….poker…skills…" He murmured and I stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" He said, shaking his head vigorously while I blinked.

"…Right."

Why was it that I trusted everything he said but that?

* * *

This one was longer than normal because I didn't know how to end it without a cliffhanger...but I did. C: SO, Allen partly confesses that he likes Lucia and Lucia is starting to see...and really isn't bother by it...or is she? Anyway, review please~

I'll be update once every week or twice a week - depending :3


	23. Chapter 23

**animerox111:** I know and I'm sorry about that. Just some issues but it's fine now! I am motivated to see this story to the end!

**Camp-crystal-lake:** Aw, thank you! And I will!

**Kami666: **I still don't know how to play LOL. Thanks!

**Cool-Aid:** Thank you! I will~

**LunaRedWolf: **...Yes, yes I do and thank you~

**Soft Leon:** Oh! Thank you so much!

**AkaMizu-chan:** Oh yes, I've understand my mistake after my friends made me play. I'm still not good at it and I get hella confused. LOL sorry for the mix up. Thank you though.

**Altera:** Oh, thank you! It's fine. I have two friends that are just like that. Maybe I should ask them to read it over for me...LOL thank you! I try to keep in character~

**KrC** - Oh it will eventually. You'll understand why she hasn't noticed/seen it yet. Originally since it was an AU I wasn't going to make him have it but... I have plans now~ OH SNAP. I didn't even notice. Woops.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters OR Dane Cook's joke...thing. Only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

_The Reputation of a Queen  
_

* * *

It's been a couple days since that 'date', as everyone keeps calling it. We haven't gone on one since. I mean, we do hang out a lot more and he usually comes with me when I need to get things from the store. I haven't gambled in a while and with the way Yuffie was spending her money, I was going to have to soon. I don't think Allen ever stopped. He seemed tired in the morning. Maybe he's working thrice as hard as he usually does. It makes me feel lazy.

Tonight, I decided to go to the casino. It was really packed today – maybe it was because the weekend. I saw a lot of younger people and rich-looking people around. Of course the younger ones always left the table either angry or disappointed before getting scowled by their other half. The rich only laughed as they continued their game. I could hear the slot machines' handles being pulled constantly and every once and a while someone would win a little bit of coins.

I fixed the beret on my head a bit, glancing around. I think I'd observe the tables before I try anything. My eye caught a table with the most people. I didn't notice until I stood off to the side from it but apparently Allen was at the same table. Maybe it's because I hadn't seen his 'coat' in a while or that mask. I wonder where he got I from anyway. The fur was so white it was glowing.

"I fold." One of the older men grumbled, placing his cards down while a few others followed after him. The only person left was Allen and a young man with dark ruffled hair, who looked like he liked risks. His golden eyes glanced over to him and my eyebrows furrowed. A smirk played on his lips.

He laid his cards down on the table. "Royal straight flush." He said showing a five, a four, a three a two and an ace in hearts. Some people around them let out a gasp. I could see the smirk on Allen's face, and for some reason it made me shiver...not in a bad way.

"What a coincidence." The Crown Clown said, as he showed his own cards. The man's jaw dropped. Allen had just showed the same thing he did but with higher ranking cards; an ace, king, queen, jack and ten of spades. "Or I guess I could see Royal Flush as well."

Instantly, the guy threw his cards down. "You're a fucking _cheater_!" He snapped at him while Allen didn't even flinch. "There's _no way in hell_ you could have gotten that!" He kicked his chair and gritted his teeth.

"Sir you are going to have to calm down..." The dealer said, frowning at the display of the younger man.

The long blonde haired boy beside the dark haired boy giggled. "Fuck you! This guy's a fucking cheater! The cards came from his sweater I fucking swear they did!" Allen merely held up his hands, and I could just imagine his innocent face looking thrown off from behind the mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in a low but innocent voice. I never noticed but Allen has a really different voice when he was playing poker opposed to when he's not covered by his 'costume'. "But I do believe this is mine." He chuckled before bringing the chips all towards him.

"YOU FUCKIN' CHEATIN-!"

"Sir! Calm down or you will have to leave!"

"FUCK YOU. I AIN'T DOING SHIT."

Other people were backing away while a few of the younger people around them laughed at the display. I covered my mouth to hide my own laughter but I was heard by Allen who briefly turned around. He was a bit caught off guard but I saw a small soft smile on his lips before he turned back to the boy, going back to his 'poker face'.

"Don't worry," Allen's voice was oddly smoother than before...it made him seem less childish. "I'll take good care of the money." He chuckled as the chips were moved to him. The dark hared boy rapidly tried to get out of the securities' grip but was dragged out with the long blond haired boy's following.

La Reine Rouge up for a rematch in public? Non. I knew I would loose – especially when he was like this. I had a feeling he was going easy on me in my hotel room. I wonder if he was a card counter...or a mind reader.

I turned my heel and started to walk over to get some chips for me to start. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I waited in line and I turned around sharply. It was only Allen.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you Miss. Rouge?" He whispered softly, his voice _very_ different and back to his gentle one. I briefly looked around before grabbing his arm and moving to a more secluded area.

This time he was a bit startled. I smirked slightly when I stopped. "I don't want people to think the Crown Clown and La Reine Rouge are actually friends." I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall. "Especially after you beat her the last time."

"Oh." Allen said, lifting his mask to the top of his head as he blinked. "I suppose that would bring a lot of question from the people...and fans." He briefly glanced to the side before looking back at me. "I haven't seen you here in a while; some of the other players believe you're scared of me."

My eyebrow twitched as I glared at him me. "Quoi?"

"W-Well, I don't think t-that!" The boy said, his hands throwing up in defence. "I-It's only because you haven't been here since I had beaten you so I guess they came to that conclusion..."

My head smashed back against the wall which I let a small 'ow' to. "This is going to ruin _ma réputation_." I bit my bottom lips slightly. Suddenly, it hit me. "You!"

"Me?" He blinked as I pointed towards him.

I nodded my head as I pushed off the wall. "You owe me for lying to me before." I said, poking him in the chest slightly.

"You said you forgave me…." He murmured slightly with a frown. "What could you possible want me to do-"

"I want you to let me beat you in a match, here in the casino." I told him while his eyes widened slightly. "Listen," I held up my hand when he opened his mouth. "After you let me beat you, every round we have will be a tie game." My voice got softer. I could have sworn I heard footsteps.

He stared at me in surprise. "Miss. Rouge you couldn't possibly…" I stepped closer and he backed up. "I-I mean, it sounds like a good plan but…." I moved even closer and he moved away again. This repeated until his back hit a wall.

"You are going to lose to me, _Crown Clown_." I said in a whisper, poking him before moving close to his ear. "Or you'll regret it later." I moved away just to see him blush lightly, but looked frightened. A smirk grew on my face. "Now, shall we start?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really have no excuse for not updating. It's just be so busy and hectic in life and ugh. I promise I'll start updating once every week like before. I got a little discouraged before too so...anyway. I hoped you like this chapter after such a delay!


	24. Chapter 24

animerox111 - Thank you! Ahaha, It w-would be won't it? LOL But I'll write as soon as can~!

Ur big fan but no patience - Sorry, I've been busy...but it's been a week and a couple of days since I last update from what I remember...

Allen Walker's Lover - LOL Maybe a little...and maybe to one person out of the two. Mmmm and maybe it was Jasdevi :D

Kuraun Kuraun - Thank you very much!

Altera: Thank you so much. And the guy was just a sore loser is all. Of couse Lucia would! Her reputations on the line! Allen's too scared to defy her so of course he would. And well the 'dark side' is usually a reference to the 14th Noah - Neah. Anyway, thanks. And don't worry! It makes me happy you at least review and that you love my story~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know D Gray-Man or any of the characters OR Dane Cook's joke...thing. Only Lucia and Yuffie...ish.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter XXIV**

_False Accusations_

* * *

It was perfect.

My plan of course.

It was _absolument parfait._

The night went exactly as planned. Despite getting annoyed over all the comments and whispers about me being scared, I won against Allen. It didn't really make me as happy as I should have been – probably because I knew he wasn't going to let me win. It was strange though. He had nothing in his hand when I won. It made it seem a bit worst on my end. Either way, the crowd was surprised.

But then the big finale was with Allen and I constantly getting the same rank and numbers in different suits. People were more than shocked. I tried not to giggle every time they had said that we were 'equal' duelling partners and we should work together. Of course we wouldn't. Well, maybe just this once.

"You look happier than I do after sex." Yuffie glanced over at me with an amused smile on her face as I just rolled over to the side, waving her off. "What? Did you finally get laid?"

I shot up, glaring with a small blush. "_Non_!" I scowled at her.

"And you're supposed to be French." She scoffed right back and leaned into the chair. "Well, what happened?"

I sighed and dropped back onto the bed. "Apparently my reputation was falling due to me not going to the casino for a long time-"

"-Since you've been going on these dates with that kid-"

"-So I made a plan to bring it back up and it worked like a charm." I finished before glancing towards her. "Wait, what did you say?" I blinked. I heard her talking but I never really listened to what it was. She merely smirked at me.

"Nothing~" She purred, giggling. "Only talking about all that time you spend with that white haired kid...what's his name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Allen, and so what? It's not like it means anything."

"Do you want it too?"

"No!"

She only laughed at my response. "Aw, I don't think I remember the last time you wanted to always spend time with someone other than me." She teased while I groaned, rolling away from her. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"I don't...like him like that." I grumbled, frowning. I could feel my face heating up despite my words. "He's just...a friend."

"Are you sure?" She said as her voice got closer to me. "I mean, you two look really cute walking down the street together." She leaned over to see my face, a grin on her own. "I swear you were even holding hands at one point!"

I pushed her away and sat up, glowering. "That was only _once_ and he asked me if he could."

"Oh right. He's the gentleman type – not my type." She fEll back on the bed beside me, looking at the ceiling. "I knew you had a thing for polite guys."

"And you have a thing for older, sex experienced men." I said flatly.

She perked up, not even acknowledging my insult. "So you _do_ like polite guys! Which includes Allen!" She pointed out – literally by pointing her finger at me. "HA! I knew it~"

"Ugh, I do not." I batted her hand away. "He's just...nice is all. I don't see the big deal." I murmured.

"You're blinded by your stubbornness! You have to listen to your heart and..."

I closed my eyes trying to sound out the Japanese girl. She can be annoying sometimes, especially when she thinks I like someone. Sure I like as a friend Allen; he's nice, polite and the perfect gentleman. He even has a completely different side to him when he plays poker. Something...darker? Especially with that really weird...creepy laugh the other day.

Allen Walker is just another player of poker and outside of that; we are just friends who happen to enjoy the same things, aside from his constant eating. We talk like normal friends, we aren't anything different. Sure he asked to hold my hand or if he was allow pushing me on the swing. It doesn't mean anything – just friendship gestures.

I guess it is a bit strange that I think about him a lot. I usually hate or get annoyed by competition for my reputation. I forced him to lose for me yeah...but after a few days I forgave him. It didn't exactly take as long as usually did. But I would have left town by then anyway.

That's right...we've been in London for a while...I wonder when we're going on the road again.

"LUCIA!" Yuffie snapped me from my thoughts. Apparently she had gotten up to go to the door. There was a wide perverted grin on her face as she held the newspaper. "I KNEW YOU WERE INTO HIM~ HAHA!" I grew confused until she turned the front cover towards me. My jaw practically hit the floor.

It was a picture of me and Allen when we were talking about him loosing. Someone had taken a picture just when I whispered to him and it looked like we were...were..._kissing_. The front headlines read; 'CROWN CLOWN AND LA REINE ROUGE: TOGETHER? OR JUST A ONE NIGHT MEETING?'

I was NOT pleased.

Not pleased at all.

"**_Merde_**!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter's a bit short but it has a good ending right? :D Review please and thank you~


	25. Chapter 25

**Unknown -** _Thanks! I've tried to make it good since there's not a lot of Allen OC ones and I love Allen :3_

**The Name Is Greed -** _Thank you~ and sorry about the late update. I've been really busy as of late - you know grade 12 and all. Oh and you'll see that in the next chapter~_

**WhitishBlack** - _Ahah, yeah it really is :D Sorry about not updating in so very long but I've been really busy so.. gah.._

**animerox111** - _Now now, we don't want her to murder you do we? And maybe it will~ Maybe~_

**EtudeinE** -_ No, that's fine. Lucia? She has black hair, and it's pretty short. Maybe I'll draw a picture and put it on my Deviant Art Page for everyone :D And Yeah, I will..sorry for the late update. I love OC Allen fics too but...good ones are so hard to find so thanks for the compliment~_

**dreamy-silhouettes** - _Aw, thank you. I love how they act to~ And I will I promise..~_

**MikaUchiha666** - _Well...back in the past she has LOL. Oh, I didn't even mention that yet. Sorry for the late update...:3_

**Altera** - _That's fine...it's been like months since I did this chapter! Yep this 'reporter' is pretty ninja, she shouldn't have brushed it off. Oh maybe Allen does~ Maybe and you'll just have to find out~_

**Lvmj** - _Thank you!_

**Makii-chan** - _Ahaha, I know~ But you're welcome :3_

**Kuraun Kuraun** - _Oh she always had denial, LOL. And Thank you!_

**Eagla** - That's okay. And thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know -Man or any of the characters only Lucia.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

_Strange Happenings_

* * *

How the _hell_ did this happen!

There was no one in that hall – I checked!

There weren't even cameras!

"This is _crazy_!" I wanted to rip the paper in my hands. Yuffie was too busy laughing her ass off. "This is _not_ funny. Yuffie!" I threw the paper at her as she continued to laugh. She didn't even notice I threw it at her.

I gritted my teeth. I don't even remember someone following us and by the look of this picture the camera was AT A very good. The picture was clear as day but I _never_ kissed him. Not once. Yuffie finally calmed down, grinning. "What's wrong? Upset we know about your secret relationship now?"

"Shut up!"

She got up from the floor, dusting herself off. "Look if you're so concerned, why don't you go talk to him about it?" Shrugging her shoulders, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I mean, I'm pretty sure he's in shock too. He looks like someone who reads the paper."

I bit my bottom lip. It was true, I could talk to him. But I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I could expose him with these apparent invisible photographers. I could try to talk to him in private again, but that might just end up being worse that the picture they have now. "La Reine is found in a secluded room with Crown Clown and...". I don't even want to continue that thought.

"Lucy, calm down." Yuffie said, watching me pace up and down the room in thought. "It can't be that bad." I gave her a look. "Just hear me out."

I sighed, stopping in front of her. "What?"

"So everyone in London thinks your accomplices, right?" She pointed out.

"More or less..."

"So why don't you let them think that?"

I stared at her. "...Are you an _idiot_! That's what I'm trying to avoid, Yuffie!" She shushed me.

"Wait, wait! Listen!" She held up her hand. "Now, if you're working together – think of the awesome team you would be! The Crown Clown and the Red Queen...you'd guys be fucking rich!"

Shaking my head, I sat down beside her. "You're missing the point, Yuffie. If the casinos see us together, people are going to avoid us like the plague and we won't get any money." I explained to her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not done." She scowled at me before grinning. "I don't mean work together in public, I mean behind the scenes when you're just Lucia Rouge and he's just Allen Walker. Other than that, you two should act like you hate each other when you're in your disguise! That way, no one would even think you were working together plotting their doom!"

I stared at her, for a long time. "...I think that's the smartest thing I've heard you said since I met you."

"Oh shut up!" She shoved me, huffing.

I knew she was right. It was the perfect plan. We'd share ideas before we went to the casino – at separate times of course. Play through our strategy, get the money, leave at different times and the next day go over money and our plans for that night. It was almost too perfect.

"Now, all I have to do is talk to Allen..." I murmured lowly, a small mischievous smile spreading on my face.

"Well, you should do it quick. It looks like he's already going already." Yuffie pointed outside the window. Sure enough, the Crown Clown walks walking around the streets casually with a bunch of bags in his hand. Something seemed weird though. It looked like his cape had gotten dirty...or something. Why was he even like that in the daylight?

Without a second though, I threw some shoes on and heading outside. I saw some at the corner of my eye as I went down the elevator but I wasn't too worried about that. The moment I went outside, he seemed to have disappeared. Wonderful time to disappear Allen – this was important!

I was about to give up when I saw white catch my eyes. I instantly ran up to him, grabbing his shoulder. "Hey-!"

"What's the big idea!" The_ girl_ snapped, turning around to look at me. Wait, girl?

"Erm…sorry about that." I moved my hand away while she huffed. Since when was Allen a girl? "Wait…where did you get that from?" I asked. Did she mug Allen or something?

Her annoyance went away and she giggled. "I got it off the store down the street! They're selling a bunch of Crown Clown things…they started selling that Red Queen stuff too…" She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think the Crown Clown is _much_ better than that faker!" My eyebrow twitched slightly at her words. "The newspapers have it all wrong!"

"Right…" I murmured, turning to look down the street. There actually was a store that was selling cloaks and masks that looked like Allen; even berets that look like mine. It looked cheap as hell though. How did I not notice this when I saw this little girl? I mean, she's even shorter than Allen….and now that I look around…everyone wearing either Crown Clown mask – or at least a look a-like – and a beret.

The little girl placed her hands on her hips. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to my husband!"

"…But you're…like ten." I pointed out, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Love has no limits! Plus he's not that much older than me! And I'm not ten!" Today was just turning out from being horrible to just completely weird.

"Lucia?" I turned around to see Allen behind me with a confused look. "I saw you run out of the hotel a few moments ago…are you alright?" He asked in a sincere tone.

When I opened my mouth to answer, I was cut off. "Allen~! I knew you were here!" The little girl giggled, hugging him. "Did you decide our wedding day yet?"

I stared at them with a confused, but mostly surprised look while Allen looked scared and almost...nervous. "N-Now Road...we went over this..."

"I'm not hearing a no~! Hehe!"

..Just weirder and weirder.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my. Oh me. I am a terrible person. I haven't updated since **_March_**? I have nooo excuse again...OTL I'm sorry.


	26. Chapter 26

**Unknown -** _Thanks! And I will!_

**CrimsonQueen24 -** _Thank you! I remember someone saying they shouldn't have been but it's an AU so.. and yeah! I have to edit all my work and I was gonna start doing that soon 3_

**MikaUchiha666 -** _Thank you! _

**dreamy-silhouettes -** _Thank you for understanding. And of course he will! I love Tyki~ And yeah she's smart when she wants to be~ _

**Rein Walker -** _Maybe, maybe they will~_

**The Name Is Greed -** _Yep, of course Road~ And yeah, thanks for understanding._

**Disclaimer:** I don't know -Man or any of the characters only Lucia.

**Summary: **AU. Lucia Rouge is the legendary poker player known around the world. But upon reaching London, she means another player who actually beats her. Being a sore loser, she goes to seek out this poker play know as Crown Clown for a rematch. Allen/OC

* * *

**Chapter XXVI**

_Woes of Marriage_

* * *

Road Kamelot was her name. Apparently, she was one of Allen friends and she also loved Crown Clown. It was good thing that she didn't know he _was_ her favourite poker player. She kept clinging onto his arm, giggling and completely ignored the scared yet awkward look on Allen's face.

"I still think our theme should be Lolita!" The little girl told him, resting her head against her arm. I frowned slightly. I would think they were cute if she wasn't so...clinging and, you know, like ten years old.

Allen let out a nervous laugh. He didn't look like he knew what to say. "Road, I've already told you...you're too young to get married." He tried to explain to her but she wasn't listening at all. She continued to cling to him, laughing.

"Hey, um..Road was it?" I started to say.

Before I knew it, she was glaring at me. "That's Miss. Kamelot to you!"

"...Miss. Kamelot," I sounded like Allen. "I think you should listen to Allen. You're too young to be thinking about anything like this, and I'm sure Allen doesn't want to get married at his age either." I explained to her but it looked like she hated it more when I said it.

She crossed her arms and walked in front of me. I stopped walking and moved a bit back when she leaned towards me, her eyes glaring. A frown spread on my lips. "...Or maybe you don't want me to get married because _you_ like him!"

"Wha..I..wha..." Even a ten year old was telling me that I liked Allen! What was wrong with everyone? "No...for the last time, you people! He's my friend! Je n'aime pas!" I chose to say in French, knowing the last time I had said something like that, he seemed upset. I just didn't like him like..._that_. He was still my friend.

The dark haired girl just stared up at me before looking at Allen, who seemed even more uncomfortable than before. "You're a terrible liar." Came her voice after a long pause. I narrowed my eyes a bit. "I can see right through you."

"What are you talking about?"

A small irritated sigh escape her lips, while her hands rested at hips. Leaning forward, her piercing dark eyes bore into mine. I almost stepped back. Not that I was scared – she was just too close to me. "I can read you like a book." I could see the amusement flicker in her eyes. "Denial seems to be with your stubbornness too..." She tilted her head.

"...Why are you acting like you know me?" I frowned at her. Was she reading my emotions...better than I could read someone else's? I usually held a strong straight face, but it seemed to be people were trying to read me all the time now.

"You're annoyed."

Obviously.

A smile grew on her face. "You're making snarky comments in your head."

...How does a ten year old know what snarky means?

"Stubborn and prideful...hindering yet still open at the same time." She continued to read what I assumed was my eyes until I looked away from her, glaring at the floor. "Was I right on point~?" She suddenly popped up from below me, a wider smile on her face.

"Miss Road..." Allen started to speak once more, stepping beside me. "Can you please leave Lucia alone?" I could sense the politeness but stern tone in his voice.

Instantly, her attention was drawn away. "But Allen~ It's fun getting into people's heads!" Why did she have to put it like that? And since when do ten year olds like to be in people's heads?

"You know that it isn't polite to do so." He continued to say, watching her slowly start to frown. "It makes them uncomfortable and the others around them as well." He explained to her, as if she was a little child. But she seemed to know more than she should for one. "So please, save this for the Poker Table."

My head snapped towards him. "...Poker table? Allen, she's like...ten." My voice was deadpanned as he looked at him, blinking his greyish blue eyes at me as the corner of his lips curving slightly upwards but not completely.

"I am **not** ten!" Road scowled at me, glaring daggers as she huffed. "I am fourteen, thank you very much. And it's not like it's any better than Allen playing." She pouted, looking off to the side.

For a moment, I froze. Had the girl known about Allen being the Crown Clown? Allen didn't react as badly as I did, so I just calmed down. I assume Allen probably played just as Allen before, and still won of course. I'm not too sure how he does it. To be honest, I thought it was his mask that helped him win until I went against him again without it.

"Well, even so – you are still younger." I told her while her cheeks puffed up. She looked ready to yell back but someone stopped her. But it wasn't Allen or myself.

A fairly tall male came from in front of him, behind Road. He had long curly hair that was held in a low pony tail by a ribbon. It wasn't much of a surprise that he was dressed much like a casual gentlemen, being in London. His skin was a light brownish tint to it, his eyes matching the same darkness as Rhode's. He had gloves on, much like Allen always did, but I had a feeling it was for a different reason.

"Road...you know you aren't to wander off." His voice was smooth, and husky. Probably would have made Yuffie or any girl like her swoon. I wouldn't be surprised if she had slept with him already. "Cyril gets very worried you know."

Road huffed, staring up at the mystery man. "But I wanted to see my Allen!"

"I can see this." The man's eyes flickered over to Allen, who had slightly tensed beside me but other than that he seemed like himself. I briefly locked eyes with the man, but he turned around. "We should be leave now Road, we wouldn't want to make him worry even more."

Road seemed reluctant to move from her spot but slowly followed after the man. "Allen~ We'll talk about the marriage later!" She called out, waving happily him before giving me a piercing but amused look and turned to walk beside the man.

I just stared after them as they walked, briefly catching the man looking over his shoulder. Allen placed his hand on my shoulder, making me look at him. "We should get back inside...seeing all these costumes of us are a bit strange." He smiled nervously at me while I slowly nodded my head.

I wonder...did Allen have a connection with that strange man?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay~ So I'm starting to update every week or so now~ Or at least trying to! Just for all my fans...thank you all~ -bowbow-


End file.
